Hate You But Love You
by Clou3elf
Summary: [Ch4!UP] Taehyung yang jatuh dalam kesalahan fatal karena pesona Jungkook yang seharusnya bisa dia hindari. Jungkook yang menyangkal dan berujung penderitaan untuk Kim Taehyung. Lalu saat Taehyung berada di titik terbawahnya, Do Jihan datang mengulurkan tangan dan menawarkan sesuatu yang selama ini tak pernah Taehyung dapatkan. Dan kemudian Jungkook datang lagi/KookV JihanV. M-Preg
1. Prolog

Hurt

Jeon Jungkook x Kim Taehyung x Do Jihan

"Siapa namanya?"

"Apanya?"

"Ck! Nama mahasiswa bimbinganku"

"Kim Taehyung"

Seharusnya dia tidak bertanya. Seharusnya dia tak penasaran. Atau bahkan..seharusnya dia dari awal menolaknya.

Bukan. Dari awal seharusnya dia tidak menjadi dosen profesor disini.

Andai saja dia punya pilihan. Andai saja dia bisa menolak. Mungkin namja manis ini akan menolaknya dari awal.

"Eh? Kenapa diganti?"

"Profesor Lee pindah tugas"

Namja itu mencebik lucu, "Yang benar saja. Baiklah siapa pengganti Profesor Lee?"

"Profesor Jeon"

"Huh? Siapa itu?"

"Astaga Tae. Kau tak tau? Dia satu-satunya profesor muda disini"

Taehyung mencebik sebal. Dia tidak suka harus beradaptasi lagi dengan pembimbing baru.

"Baiklah"

Seharusnya dia menolak. Menolak dibimbing oleh profesor muda yang tidak dikenalnya.

Seharusnya.

.

"Taehyung ke ruanganku"

"Baik prof"

Profesor itu berdiri di sampingnya. Duduk di lengan kursinya. Membungkuk. Membuat Taehyung merasa aura yang mencekiknya tanpa ampun.

Seharusnya tidak seperti ini.

.

"Lakukan penelitian"

"Eh?"

"Bersamaku"

Taehyung tanpa sadar mengangguk saat manik sekelam malam itu menatapnya telak. Taehyung tak punya pilihan.

.

Taehyung tau ini salah. Tapi dia sudah terlanjur terperosok terlalu dalam. Segalanya buta. Hanya sang profesor saja yang bisa terlihat olehnya.

Tiba-tiba semuanya jadi menyakitkan. Begitu Taehyung tersadar, sesosok wanita cantik menatapnya nyalang.

"KAU. MURAHAN. JANGAN GANGGU SUAMIKU, JALANG"

Dan setelahnya Taehyung hanya merasa kesakitan saat istri sang profesor itu memukuli tubuh telanjangnya bertubi-tubi. Tubuh kurusnya membiru tapi sang profesor hanya terdiam.

"DAN KKAU! APA KARENA JALANG MURAHAN INI KAU SELALU PULANG TERLAMBAT?!"

"Aku..."

"AKU ATAU DIA?!"

Taehyung menatap sang profesor penuh permohonan.

"Aku hanya bermain-main dengannya. Hanya selingan di kampus"

Suara itu terdengar sangat mantap untuk menghancurkan hatinya. Hati yang selama ini dia jaga mati-matian.

"Kau hamil Taehyung-sshi"

"Apa? Tapi..."

"Kau memiliki rahim. Dan kandunganmu sudah berusia 6 minggu. Selamat"

Taehyung tak tau harus bagaimana

"Kau siapa?"

"A-appa?"

"Aku tak punya anak sepertimu. Anakku sudah mati"

Ucapan itu menohok.

"Kenapa kau lakukan ini pada kami? Kami melepasmu untuk menuntut ilmu di Seoul. Bukan malah menggoda suami orang bahkan sampai kau hamil"

Taehyung tak bisa mengelak. Kedua orang tuanya tampak sangat terluka.

"Pergilah Tae. Pergi dari rumah ini sampai kami mampu memaafkan kesalahanmu"

"Hey! Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Lap..lapar"

"Kajja ikut aku ke rumah"

.

"Siapa namja yang kau bawa itu Jihan-ah?"

"Eomma..tolong rawat namja ini"

.

Taehyung sudah tak ingin memikirkan apapun lagi. Hatinya mati sejak Jeon Jungkook melakukan itu padanya. Tapi Do Jihan menawarkan diri untuk mengobati lukanya.

.

"Hey, kau menangis?"

"Jihan hyung, kenapa kau mau melakukan semua ini? Apa karena kau kasian padaku?"

"Awalnya. Tapi sejak 3 bulan lalu semuanya berubah Tae. Aku mencintaimu"

"Hyung! Sakit! Arrrggghh!"

"Kondisi Taehyung-sshi sangat lemah. Mengandung tiga orang bayi dalam satu waktu sangatlah berbahaya"

"Lakukan apapun agar ketiga bayinya dan juga Taehyung bisa selamat"

Jungkook mencelos saat melihat sosok rapuh itu terbaring tak berdaya di atas ranjang pesakitan. Itu Kim Taehyung. Namja yang selama ini dia cari. Namja yang sudah sangat dia sakiti.

"Cho-chogiyo..namja itu kenapa?"

"Dia hamil kembar tiga dan kondisinya sangat lemah. Kami harus segera melakukan operasi sebelum nyawanya tak tertolong. Permisi"

Dan Jungkook tak bisa merasa tenang. Apalagi saat melihat sesosok namja tampan yang tampak mondar mandir dengan raut sangat khawatir.

Apa dia terlambat?

End/TBC?

Just prolog guys...  
Aku ngga tau harus nulis apa lagi wkwkwkwk... 

Ini gegara obrolan ngga jelas yang berujung plot gajelas juga xD

Sayang kan kalo plot-nya dianggurin


	2. Chapter 1

Hate You But Love You – 1

Author : Clou3elf

Main Cast : Kim Taehyung, Jeon Jungkook, Do Jihan and others

Genre : Drama, Hurt & Comfort

Rate : T-M

Warning : BoysLove, M-Preg, Typo(s), Gaje, Alur lambat, .el

A/N : Hasil obrolan absurd di grup line antar para Vottom yang dengan kurang ajarnya bikin plot dan ngga ada yang mau bikin. Plot-nya terlalu sayang buat diabaikan. Tapi karena saya ngga ahli bikin garem"an….jadi maafkan kalo ini jadinya ancur pake banget.

.

.

Don't Like Don't Read

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

Problematika yang dihadapi setiap mahasiswa menjelang tingkat akhir adalah seminar penelitian dan tugas akhir penentu kelulusan. Dan setiap mahasiswa yang sedang menjalaninya pasti memiliki satu orang dosen pembimbing. Dosen pembimbing ini berfungsi untuk membimbing mahasiswa untuk melakukan penelitian dan juga berkonsultasi terkait kesulitan-kesulitan yang mereka hadapi.

Tak terkecuali Kim Taehyung.

Kim Taehyung adalah seorang mahasiswa tingkat akhir yang sedang berusaha menyelesaikan tugas akhirnya dengan penuh perjuangan. Kenapa penuh perjuangan? Karena Taehyung harus berurusan dengan dosen pembimbing yang luar biasa perfeksionis.

Beberapa kali Taehyung harus me-revisi judul proposalnya. Demi Tuhan! Hanya judul dan Taehyung harus me-revisi sebanyak empat kali. Alasan yang diberikan dosen pembimbingnya pun benar-benar membuat Taehyung darah tinggi. Judulnya terlalu sederhana. Judulnya sudah pasaran. Judulnya blablabla.

Walau sebenarnya dosen pembimbing Taehyung itu luar biasa baik. , begitu Taehyung memanggil, tak pernah bosan memberi masukan dan menerima semua keluhan Taehyung. Bahkan saat namja manis asal Daegu itu mengganggunya tengah malam.

Dosen pembimbing Taehyung itu seorang professor dengan tingkat kejeniusan yang tinggi. Sudah banyak jurnal yang dibuat oleh pria berusia 40 tahunan itu. Orangnya juga baik dan penuh perhatian. Tipikal dosen kesayangan Taehyung sebenarnya.

Hanya saja Taehyung benar-benar nyaris menyerah untuk masalah kesempurnaan yang diminta dosen pembimbingnya.

"Aish!"

"Kenapa Tae?" tanya Jimin, teman sekamar sekaligus sahabat seperjuangannya, saat melihat Taehyung menghentakkan kakinya kesal

" benar-benar membuatku nyaris menyerah" gerutu Taehyung.

"Apa dia benar-benar sulit dihubungi?" tanya Jimin yang memang sudah paham permasalahan yang dihadapi teman kesayangannya ini.

"Eum! Kau tau chim, ini bahkan sudah satu minggu aku selalu mengirim pesan dan meneleponnya. Tapi sama sekali tidak ada respon" keluh Taehyung kemudian merebahkan dirinya di atas ranjang.

Jimin menatapnya prihatin. "Tidak biasanya menghilang begitu"

Yeah, dosen pembimbing Taehyung sudah satu minggu ini sulit dihubungi. Padahal Taehyung ingin konsultasi agar bisa segera melanjutkan tugasnya.

"Kau kapan pergi ke kampus?" tanya Taehyung.

"Jam 10. Kau mau ikut?"

"Yah. Aku bosan di kamar terus"

"Baiklah"

.

.

.

Lain Kim Taehyung. Maka lain pula Jeon Jungkook.

Jeon Jungkook adalah seorang professor muda yang sangat dikagumi dan disegani. Dia sudah menerima gelar professor sejak berusia 26 tahun dan sudah mengajar disini selama tiga tahun setelah selama setahun dia melakukan penelitian. Di usianya yang ke 30 tahun, Jeon Jungkook terlihat sangat muda.

Tubuh tegap atletisnya benar-benar membuat semua orang berdecak kagum. Sungguh, siapapun akan langsung jatuh cinta saat melihatnya.

Jeon Jungkook memiliki kharisma yang tidak main-main. Sayangnya professor idola Universitas Hanyang ini sudah memiliki istri dan anak berusia 3 tahun. Walau tetap saja dia menjadi orang yang paling diinginkan di kampus.

"Kau sudah mau pergi?"

"Em. Ada rapat" jawab Jungkook dingin.

"Jam berapa kau pulang?"

"Malam" setelah mengatakan hal itu, Jungkook pergi.

Tanpa memperdulikan sang istri yang hanya bisa menghela nafas lelah.

Yeah, Jeon Jungkook yang sebenarnya sangat dingin kepada istrinya. Satu rahasia yang disimpannya. Dia tidak mencintai istrinya. Satu-satunya hal yang membuatnya mempertahankan rumah tangganya adalah sang putra.

Anak dari sebuah ketidaksengajaan. Tapi Jungkook sangat menyayangi anaknya tanpa syarat. Darah dagingnya.

"Daddy~"

Raut dingin sang professor seketika berubah menjadi hangat. senyuman tulus pun terukir dengan manis di wajah rupawannya.

"Hay jagoan" Jungkook dengan luwes menggendong putra kesayangannya. Menciumi pipi gembilnya sehingga membuat bocah bernama Jeon Yoogeun itu terkikik.

Yoogeun menyusupkan wajah menggemaskannya ke lekukan leher Jungkook. Berniat bermanja dengan sang ayah yang sangat jarang dilihatnya di rumah. Sedangkan wanita yang telah dinikahi Jungkook sejak 4 tahun yang lalu itu hanya bisa tersenyum tipis melihat interaksi yang manis antara anak dan suaminya.

Setidaknya suaminya menyayangi anaknya. Anak mereka.

.

.

.

Saat Jungkook memasuki areal kampus dengan menggunakan mobil Porche miliknya, semua mata mahasiswi yang kebetulan berada disana seakan hanya terpatok padanya. Percayalah itu hal yang sangat sering terjadi dan sudah biasa terjadi.

Jungkook hanya melirik sekilas sebelum kemudian keluar dari mobilnya. Mengunci secara otomatis dan berjalan menuju ruangannya. Hari ini ada rapat, ah tidak, semacam pertemuan terakhir dengan dua dosen senior. Salah satu dosen dipindah tugas dan yang satunya memilih untuk pension dan mengurus cucunya.

Professor muda itu membungkukkan tubuh tegapnya begitu melihat professor paling senior berjalan menuju ke arahnya. Sang professor yang juga adalah dosen pembimbingnya dulu hanya tersenyum seraya menepuk pundak Jungkook.

"Kau banyak berubah sekarang Jungkook-ah"

Jungkook tersenyum, "Tidak professor. Aku tetap seperti Jeon Jungkook yang dulu"

Professor yang biasa dipanggil Jungkook Profesor Cho itu tertawa kecil, "Kau tau, aku bangga dengan pencapaianmu sejauh ini. Tak kusangka kau bisa sesukses ini"

"Ini juga berkat bimbingan professor selama aku disini"

"Ah iya, apa kau sudah bertemu Profesor Lee?"

"Aku baru datang, prof. Ada apa? Kenapa Profesor Lee ingin bertemu denganku?"

"Dia bilang dia ingin menitipkan salah satu mahasiswa bimbingannya padamu"

"Aahh, baiklah. Mungkin nanti Profesor Lee akan mengatakannya padaku saat pertemuan nanti"

"Kau benar. Baiklah kajja. Yang lain sudah menunggu"

Tepat saat Jeon Jungkook berlalu bersama Profesor Cho, Kim Taehyung baru saja keluar dari ruangan tata usaha bersama Park Jimin. Wajah manisnya kembali merengut lucu saat mengetahui jika dosen pembimbing kesayangannya akan dipindah tugas.

"Ternyata karena ini menghilang begitu saja" gerutu Taehyung. "Menyebalkan"

"Hei..lihat sisi baiknya. Kau akan mendapat dosen pembimbing yang baru bukan?"

"Tapi tapi…bagaimana kalau dosen pembimbingku yang baru itu jauh lebih kejam daripada ? Bagaimana jika dia tidak sebaik ?" Taehyung melotot lucu. "Aaaaaa~ aku tak mau ganti dosen pembimbing, Chiiimmmm~~"

Jimin rasanya ingin menculik Taehyung kemudian mengunci namja manis itu di kamarnya. Karena sumpah demi apapun, Kim Taehyung itu amat sangat menggemaskan. Wajar saja jika yang terkenal sangar itu bisa memanjakan dan menyayangi Taehyung. Sahabatnya ini memiliki aura dan tingkah yang membuat siapapun akan dengan senang hati menyayangi dan memanjakannya.

"Tenang saja, Tae. Dosen pembimbingmu pasti baik. tidak akan tega membiarkanmu mendapatkan dosen pembimbing yang kejam" hibur Jimin.

Taehyung hanya mengangguk lesu. Dia ingin menangis rasanya saat mengingat nasib tugas penelitiannya. Demi apapun Taehyung benar-benar berharap kalau dosen pembimbingnya baik seperti .

Andai saja Taehyung tau. Dosen pembimbing pengganti memang baik. Tapi justru orang itulah yang akan mengubah nyaris seluruh kehidupannya di masa depan. Membuat Taehyung menyadari perbedaan tubuhnya dengan namja yang lain.

.

.

.

"Profesor Jeon"

Sebuah suara membuat langkah Jungkook terhenti. Dengan cepat dia berbalik dan menemukan Profesor Lee sedang menatapnya. Jungkook berjalan menghampiri seniornya.

"Ada apa professor Lee?"

"Boleh aku minta bantuanmu?"

Jungkook tersenyum simpul, "Kenapa harus bertanya seperti itu? Tentu saja prof"

"Aku memiliki mahasiswa bimbingan yang sedang mengerjakan tugas akhir dan penelitian. Aku ingin memintamu untuk membimbingnya. Dia orang yang sedikit merepotkan tapi manis dan pekerja keras" tersenyum bijaksana saat membayangkan segala tingkah Kim Taehyung yang sudah dianggapnya anak itu.

"Sepertinya mahasiswa ini sangat special bagimu yaa prof?"

"Begitulah. Dia sudah kuanggap seperti putraku sendiri saking seringnya dia merecokiku"

Jungkook tertawa mendengar ucapan seniornya. Merasa antusias sekaligus penasaran dengan mahasiswa bimbingan Profesor Lee yang akan menjadi mahasiswa bimbingannya itu.

"Jadi siapa namanya?"

"Apa?"

"Mahasiswa bimbinganku yang baru. Siapa namanya?"

melebarkan mata, "Jadi…"

"Ne. Aku akan membimbing mahasiswa kesayanganmu itu dengan baik"

"Whoa~ terima kasih Profesor Jeon. Aku tau aku bisa mengandalkanmu"

"Jadi siapa namanya?" Jungkook mengulangi pertanyaannya.

"Namanya Kim Taehyung"

Seharusnya Jungkook tidak bertanya. Seharusnya Jungkook tidak menerima begitu saja. Seharusnya Jungkook tidak merasa antusias hanya karena mendengar cerita . Dan seharusnya Jungkook tidak berada disini.

.

.

Hate You But Love You

.

.

Sudah dua hari ini Taehyung pergi ke kampus dengan suasana hati yang sedikit mendung. Dosen pembimbingnya benar-benar resmi dipindah tugaskan. Dan hari ini Taehyung akan bertemu dengan dosen pembimbingnya yang baru. Perutnya mengejang mulas saat mengingat dia harus kembali beradaptasi dengan dosen pembimbing yang baru.

"Oh Tuhan~ kenapa harus yang dipindah tugas?" Taehyung masih belum menerima dengan lapang dada jika dosen pembimbingnya harus diganti.

"KIMTAE!"

Taehyung melonjak kaget saat Jimin dengan kurang ajarnya berteriak tepat di telinganya. Sedangkan Jimin hanya tertawa dengan begitu keras tanpa tau malu. Alhasil tangan kurus Taehyung melayang memukul kepala Jimin.

"Aw..sakit Tae"

Taehyung hanya melengos tanpa memperdulikan sahabatnya itu. Telinganya masih berdenging menyakitkan karena teriakan Jimin itu tak pernah main-main.

"Tae"

"…."

"Taehyungie"

"….."

"Sayang"

Alis Taehyung berkedut mendengar panggilan Jimin untuknya, "Menjijikkan"

"Siapa suruh mengabaikanku"

"Baiklah ada apa"

"Kau sudah tau resmi pindah hari ini?"

Taehyung menatap Jimin dengan raut wajah yang mengatakan jika dia sangat sakit hati dengan perkataan Jimin. Namja Busan ini berteriak tepat di telinganya hanya karena ingin menyampaikan hal ini?

"Sudah. bahkan mengucapkan salam perpisahannya pada semua mahasiswa bimbingannya"

"Lalu kau sudah tau siapa penggantinya?"

Taehyung menghentikan langkahnya. Menatap Jimin dengan tatapan polos khas Kim Taehyung yang membuat Jimin ingin selalu menjaganya mati-matian.

"Penggantinya Profesor Jeon"

"Hah? Siapa itu?"

"Kau tidak tau?" Jimin menatap Taehyung dengan pandangan 'kau hidup di jaman apa bung'.

"Jangan berlebihan. Memangnya siapa dia?"

"Astaga Kim Taehyung" Jimin menghela nafas. "Dosen pembimbingmu yang baru bernama Jeon Jungkook. Dia salah satu professor muda disini. Bahkan yang termuda. Professor Jeon mendapatkan gelar itu di usia ke 26 tahun"

Taehyung mengerjapkan matanya, "SERIUS?!" jeritnya.

Jimin langsung membekap mulut sahabatnya. Menyeretnya sedikit menjauh dari keramaian. Karena demi apapun jeritan Taehyung itu lumayan membuat atensi semua orang beralih pada mereka. Itu memalukan.

"Yep. Profesor Jeon itu dosen favorit. Dia masih muda, jenius, cool, dan cara mengajarnya pun menyenangkan. Tipikal kandidat dosen kesayanganmu"

Taehyung mencibir tapi dalam hati dia penasaran dengan sosok Jeon Jungkook yang sebenarnya. Salahkan Jimin yang begitu semangat menceritakan semua tentang Jeon Jungkook yang dia tau.

Lalu…harus kah Taehyung juga menyalahkan Jimin di masa depan?

.

.

.

"Kim Taehyung, Professor Jeon memanggilmu ke ruangannya" salah seorang yeoja dengan tinggi semampai menghampirinya.

Taehyung mengernyit bingung saat yeoja itu tiba-tiba mendengus sambil meliriknya penuh penilaian. Apa tadi yang dia bilang? Professor Jeon memanggilnya? Siang-siang seperti ini?

'Apa dia tidak mengajar?' gerutu Taehyung kemudian berjalan menuju ruangan Jeon Jungkook.

TOK! TOK! TOK!

"Masuk" sebuah suara merdu yang dalam mengejutkan Taehyung.

Dengan perlahan Taehyung membuka pintu ruangan sang dosen. Segera menutupnya saat mendengar perintah untuk menutup pintu. Dosennya sedang memunggunginya.

"Errr…Professor Jeon"

"Duduklah dulu" dan Taehyung menurut.

Entah apa yang dilakukan dosen pembimbingnya itu. Yang jelas hal itu membuat Taehyung jadi memperhatikan punggung lebar yang tegap dan kokoh itu. Taehyung baru melihat dosen bergelar professor yang memiliki tubuh setegap orang di depannya.

"Jadi sampai dimana proposalmu?" tanya Jungkook seraya berbalik tanpa melepas pandangannya dari buku yang dipegangnya.

Lidah Taehyung kelu. Dosen pembimbingnya benar-benar tampan. Taehyung nyaris menjerit melihat wajah terpahat sempurna itu. Belum lagi tubuh atletis penuh otot sang dosen jika dilihat dari depan.

"Kim Taehyung?" karena tidak mendengar jawaban dari sang mahasiswa, Jungkook langsung mengarahkan seluruh atensinya pada orang di depannya.

Dan sama seperti Taehyung, Jungkook juga terdiam melihat sosok mahasiswanya yang menyerupai Dewi Aphrodite itu. Sang mahasiswa terdiam. Terlihat sedang gelisah.

"Eee…sebenarnya aku masih menentukan judul Prof..err..Sir" Taehyung menjawab gugup.

Jungkook merasa ada gelenyar aneh saat mahasiswa bimbingannya mengatakan 'Sir'. Itu terasa….intim.

'Buang pikiran itu Jungkook' erangnya dalam hati.

Jungkook menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Memandang tajam sekaligus penuh selidik ke arah mahasiswanya. Jungkook meletakkan bukunya kemudian meletakkan kedua tangannya di meja, tepat di depan Taehyung. Mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah si manis.

"Masih judul?"

"I-iyaa Prof..err..Mr. ah, Sir" bola mata cokelat milik Taehyung bergerak-gerak gugup.

Jungkook menarik sudut bibirnya tipis. Matanya memancarkan sinar bahwa dia terhibur dengan tingkah gugup Taehyung. Namja ini sangat menggemaskan.

"Panggil Mr. saja. Seperti kau memanggil Profesor Lee" ucap Jungkook. "Dan…judul? Kau masih stagnan disitu?"

Taehyung menggangguk patah-patah, " itu sangat perfeksionis, Sir. Aku sudah mengajukan berkali-kali untuk judul proposalku. Hanya saja dia selalu minta revisi dengan alasan jika judulnya terlalu sederhana, judulnya terlalu pasaran, tidak sesuai dengan bidang kajianku dan banyak lagi. Dan saat aku akan konsultasi dan mengajukan judul lagi, sangat sulit dihubungi sampai kemudian beliau meneleponku dan bilang jika dia dipindah tugas. Lalu-"

Kata-kata Taehyung terputus saat mendengar suara tawa tertahan dari orang di depannya. Seakan menyadari kesalahannya, Taehyung langsung memberikan cengiran bodoh yang menggemaskan seraya meminta maaf dengan lirih.

"Je-Jeoseonghamnida. I-itu reflek" Taehyung menunduk dalam.

"Baiklah" Jungkook melirik jam tangan yang melilit di pergelangannya. Pukul 12.00. Saatnya makan siang dan 90 menit sebelum kelasnya dimulai. "Mau makan bersama? Kelihatannya kita perlu mengenal satu sama lain"

"Hah?" seharusnya Taehyung tidak menampilkan wajah blank miliknya.

"Makan bersama sekaligus perkenalan Kim Taehyung. Kau tidak mungkin tidak mengenal dosen pembimbingmu dengan baik kan?"

Taehyung memikirkan semua ucapan Jungkook. Hari ini Jimin tidak bisa menemaninya karena ada janji dengan Min Yoongi, calon kekasihnya. Dan menurutnya semua ucapan Jungkook ada benarnya. Dia perlu mengenal dosen pembimbingnya dengan baik.

"Baiklah. Dimana?" tanya Taehyung lugas.

"Di kedai jajangmyeon favoritku"

Kedua mata Taehyung berbinar, "Benarkah? Baiklah beri tau aku dimana agar aku bisa segera kesana"

"Kau membawa kendaraan pribadi?"

"Tidak. Aku akan naik kendaraan umum dan cukup memberitahuku dimana tempatnya"

Sekali lagi Jungkook mengecek jam di pergelangan tangannya. "Kau ikut denganku saja. Ada banyak yang ingin kuketahui"

Taehyung mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Jungkook tersenyum tipis kemudian meraih pergelangan tangan Taehyung. Professor muda itu tak menyangka jika pergelangan tangan Taehyung sangat kecil seperti seorang perempuan.

"E..eh..Mr. Jeon, bisa..eum..bisa anda melepas tangan saya?" ucap Taehyung gugup.

Jungkook memandang Taehyung dengan sorot terhibur. Taehyung sangat menggemaskan. Lihatlah, mahasiswa bimbingannya yang baru itu sedang menggigit sudut bibir bawahnya. Rasanya Jungkook ingin tertawa.

"Kenapa?"

"I-ini…aneh" ucap Taehyung ambigu.

"Aneh bagaimana Kim Taehyung?" kejar Jungkook.

"I-itu…ba-bagaimana kalau…yang lain salah paham?" Taehyung berusaha menjelaskan seraya menggerakkan tangannya. Ingin dilepas eoh?

Jungkook akhirnya tertawa. Namja manis ini benar-benar menyenangkan. Dia lucu dan menggemaskan.

"Kulepas tapi kau ikut denganku?" ah, rupanya Jeon Jungkook masih ingin melakukan tawar menawar.

Taehyung diam. Matanya bergerak kesana kemari seraya berpikir. Hell, Taehyung tak ingin mendapat masalah di waktu-waktu terakhirnya di kampus. Professor Jeon pasti sudah memiliki istri bukan? Minimal…kekasih. Jadi Taehyung masih menyayangi hidupnya untuk tidak berkutat dengan hal-hal yang merepotkan.

"Aku menunggu Kim Taehyung"

"Baiklah baiklah. Aku akan ikut Mr. Jeon" ucapnya final.

Jungkook menyunggingkan senyum miring yang sialnya terlihat sangat seksi di mata Taehyung.

'Bunuh saja aku Tuhan' rutuk Taehyung saat pikiran itu melintas begitu saja di pikirannya. Taehyung menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Taehyung menahan nafas saat melihat Jungkook mendekat. Menyentuh keningnya dengan punggung tangan putih yang berotot itu.

"Bernafas Kim Taehyung"

Taehyung dengan cepat meraup udara sebanyak-banyaknya saat mendengar suara Jungkook. Kali ini Jeon Jungkook benar-benar tertawa dengan keras. Sungguh, mahasiswa manisnya ini benar-benar menggemaskan.

"Kenapa kau gugup begitu?"

"Tentu saja. Professor Jeon masih muda dan tampan. Mana mungkin aku tidak gugup" ucap Taehyung tanpa sadar.

Baik Jungkook maupun Taehyung terdiam begitu saja. Demi apapun! Taehyung tak bermaksud mengatakan hal yang sangat memalukan seperti itu. Itu ucapan yang benar-benar tak mampu dikontrolnya.

"A-ah! Aku permisi Mr. Jeon. Ada..ada urusan dengan Jimin" setelah mengatakan itu, Taehyung langsung berlari keluar.

Jungkook hanya terkekeh sambil bergumam, "Astaga manis sekali"

.

.

.

Taehyung berjalan cepat sambil menggerutu tentang betapa memalukannya dia di hari pertamanya berkenalan dengan dosen pembimbing yang baru. Wajah manisnya merona sangat merah. Demi Tuhan itu memalukan. Taehyung berjanji tidak akan mau bertemu dengan Profesor Jeon dalam kurun waktu seminggu ini.

"Proposalku?" Taehyung menghentikan langkahnya. "Persetan dengan itu. Hanya seminggu"

"Apa yang hanya seminggu?"

Taehyung melonjak dengan tidak elitnya saat mendengar suara Jungkook. Dan dia semakin terkejut saat melihat Jungkook sudah berada di radius 2 meter darinya. Apa Jungkook ini makhluk astral? Kenapa Taehyung tidak merasakan kehadirannya.

"Kau sudah berjanji akan ikut denganku bukan?"

Mulut Taehyung terbuka kemudian kembali tertutup. Tidak bisa mengeluarkan bantahan untuk Jeon Jungkook. Taehyung tidak bisa melakukan apapun saat Jungkook menarik tangannya kemudian memasukkannya ke dalam mobil Range Rover Sport keluaran terbaru berwarna putih.

"Sebenarnya kita kemana Mr. Jeon?" Taehyung merasa dia perlu bertanya. Setidaknya untuk menghilangkan suasana hening yang menurutnya menyebalkan itu.

"Makan siang" jawab Jungkook seraya fokus pada kemudi.

Tanpa sadar Taehyung mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. Dan Jungkook melihatnya. Dia hanya tersenyum tipis melihat kelakuan mahasiswanya itu.

"Aku tau kita akan makan siang Mr. Jeon. Tapi tak bisa kah kau memberitahuku dimana tempatnya?" Taehyung bahkan lupa dia harus berbicara formal pada dosen pembimbingnya itu.

"Kenapa kau sangat penasaran?"

"Aku hanya bertanya!" seru Taehyung cepat.

Jungkook tertawa, "Kita akan makan siang di kedai favoritku"

Taehyung hanya menganggukkan kepalanya kemudian beralih menatap jalanan yang mereka lalui. Taehyung tak ingin peduli kemana Jungkook membawanya. Hanya saja rasanya sedikit aneh saat seorang mahasiswa makan hanya berdua dengan dosen pembimbingnya. Apalagi sang dosen masih muda.

"Astaga apa yang kupikirkan. Berhenti berpikir yang tidak-tidak Kim Taehyung" gerutu Taehyung dengan suara yang tidak jelas.

Jungkook mulai memasuki arena parkir sebuah tempat makan yang cukup ramai. "Kau tadi mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Hah? Oh? Tidak. Aku tidak mengatakan apapun" elak Taehyung.

Jungkook memandangnya kemudian mematikan mesin mobil. "Turunlah. Kita sudah sampai"

"Sudah sampai?" tanya Taehyung dengan polosnya.

"Ne. Ayo turun. Atau kau mau aku membukakan pintumu seperti di drama-drama?" goda Jungkook.

Wajah Taehyung langsung merona begitu saja. "Ap-apa…tidak. Aku bisa membukanya sendiri" Taehyung hendak keluar dari mobil tapi Jungkook kembali mencekal tangannya.

Taehyung menahan nafas saat melihat namja tampan itu mendekatkan dirinya. Apalagi saat tatapan dari bola mata hitam itu menghujamnya tanpa ampun. Jungkook menyeringai samar melihat raut tegang Taehyung.

Klik!

Taehyung mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya dengan polos. Jungkook nyaris tertawa keras setelah melepas _seatbelt_ yang masih terpasang manis di tubuh kurus mahasiswanya.

"Kau tidak akan bisa keluar jika masih mengenakan itu" Jungkook masih sempat mengacak rambut halus Taehyung.

Tanpa mengatakan apapun, Taehyung langsung melompat turun dan berjalan dua langkah di belakang Jungkook. Kepalanya menunduk. Dia sungguh malu.

Jungkook yang merasa Taehyung tidak segera berada di sampingnya pun langsung menghentikan langkahnya kemudian berbalik. Dan Taehyung terantuk dagu lancip Jungkook

"Aww~" Taehyung langsung mengusap keningnya. "Kenapa berhenti mendadak, Mr. Jeon?" keluhnya tanpa tahu malu.

Jungkook memandang namja manis di depannya dengan datar, "Jangan berjalan di belakangku. Kau bukan pembantuku"

Baru saja Taehyung mencerna ucapan Jungkook, tangannya sudah ditarik oleh namja yang berstatus sebagai dosen pembimbingnya itu. Taehyung bahkan tidak bisa protes.

Entah sadar atau tidak, bahkan sampai berada di dalam kedai makan pun Jungkook masih menggenggam tangan Taehyung. Taehyung juga harus mengakui jika genggaman tangan dosen pembimbingnya ini sangat hangat. Mereka terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih, atau bahkan sepasang suami istri jika seperti ini.

"Kau mau makan apa?" tanya Jungkook.

Taehyung masih memperhatikan daftar menu yang ada di tangan kirinya. Tangan kanannya masih digenggam Jungkook. Kening namja itu berkerut dalam. Sejujurnya Taehyung ingin memakan semua makanan yang ada disini.

"Kenapa tatapanmu seperti orang yang tidak makan selama bertahun-tahun?" ucap Jungkook sambil menopang kepalanya dan menatap Taehyung.

"Aku bingung, sir. Makanan-makanan ini benar-benar menggiurkan" ucap Taehyung tanpa sadar.

"Kenapa tidak pesan semua yang kau inginkan saja?"

"Mr. Jeon kira aku monster makanan? Lagipula kantong mahasiswa sepertiku tidak akan sanggup membeli semua makanan ini" gerutu Taehyung.

Jungkook lagi-lagi tersenyum. Rasanya akan menyenangkan membimbing namja manis ini. Kim Taehyung selalu bisa membuatnya merasa gemas. Ah, Jungkook jadi semakin tidak ingin pulang ke rumah.

"..myun dan bibimbab"

"Hah? Apa?"

Taehyung menatap sang dosen, "Jajangmyun dan bibimbab Mr"

Jungkook blank. Wajah Taehyung terbilang cukup dekat dengannya. Akhirnya dia hanya bisa mengangguk patah-patah. "Baiklah"

Saat Jungkook bangkit menuju tempat pemesanan, Taehyung langsung menelungkupkan wajahnya di atas meja. Wajahnya memanas. Tangannya berkeringat.

"Astaga astaga. Apa-apaan ini" keluhnya pelan.

.

.

Hate You But Love You

.

.

Tepat pukul 12.55 Jungkook dan Taehyung tiba di kampus. Taehyung nyaris tertidur karena kekenyangan. Untung saja Jungkook membangunkannya.

"Kau ada kelas?" tanya Jungkook.

"Tidak, Mr. Hari ini aku kosong"

Jungkook mengerutkan keningnya, "Lalu kenapa kau mau ikut denganku ke kampus?"

"Aku harus ke perpustakaan. Ada janji dengan Jimin" ucap Taehyung kemudian menguap.

Jungkook memicingkan mata, "Siapa Jimin?"

"Teman satu kamar. Ah, aku…pergi" pamit Taehyung.

Jungkook mengangguk. Taehyung berlari menuju perpustakaan sementara Jungkook hanya memperhatikan punggung sempit itu sampai menghilang di persimpangan koridor. Jungkook tersenyum kecil sebelum akhirnya melangkah menuju ruangan kelas tempatnya mengajar.

.

.

Seharusnya tidak begitu. Seharusnya mahasiswa dan dosen pembimbing tidak bertemu di luar kampus. Harusnya mahasiswa dan dosen pembimbing tidak berinteraksi seperti itu.

Mungkin Taehyung dan Jungkook akan menyesali ini di kemudian hari.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

ALOHAAAA~~~

Maapkan atas kegajean chapter ini. Maapkan kalo ini ngga sesuai ekspektasi kalian pas baca prolog wekawekaweka.

Aku ngga ahli bikin angst btw jadi kalo ngga nge-feel harap dimaklumi wkwkwk.

Sekali lagi komen dan kritik diperlukan wkwkw

Big love, clou3elf.


	3. Chapter 2

Hate You But Love You – 2

Author : Clou3elf

Main Cast : Kim Taehyung, Jeon Jungkook, Do Jihan and others

Genre : Drama, Hurt & Comfort

Rate : T-M

Warning : BoysLove, M-Preg, Typo(s), Gaje, Alur lambat, .el

A/N : Hasil obrolan absurd di grup line antar para Vottom yang dengan kurang ajarnya bikin plot dan ngga ada yang mau bikin. Plot-nya terlalu sayang buat diabaikan. Tapi karena saya ngga ahli bikin garem"an….jadi maafkan kalo ini jadinya ancur pake banget.

.

.

Don't Like Don't Read

.

.

Previous Chapter

.

.

"Lalu kau sudah tau siapa penggantinya?"

Taehyung menghentikan langkahnya. Menatap Jimin dengan tatapan polos khas Kim Taehyung yang membuat Jimin ingin selalu menjaganya mati-matian.

"Penggantinya Profesor Jeon"

.

"Yep. Profesor Jeon itu dosen favorit. Dia masih muda, jenius, cool, dan cara mengajarnya pun menyenangkan. Tipikal kandidat dosen kesayanganmu"

"Kim Taehyung, Professor Jeon memanggilmu ke ruangannya" salah seorang yeoja dengan tinggi semampai menghampirinya.

Taehyung mengernyit bingung saat yeoja itu tiba-tiba mendengus sambil meliriknya penuh penilaian. Apa tadi yang dia bilang? Professor Jeon memanggilnya? Siang-siang seperti ini?

'Apa dia tidak mengajar?' gerutu Taehyung kemudian berjalan menuju ruangan Jeon Jungkook.

Lidah Taehyung kelu. Dosen pembimbingnya benar-benar tampan. Taehyung nyaris menjerit melihat wajah terpahat sempurna itu. Belum lagi tubuh atletis penuh otot sang dosen jika dilihat dari depan.

Dan sama seperti Taehyung, Jungkook juga terdiam melihat sosok mahasiswanya yang menyerupai Dewi Aphrodite itu. Sang mahasiswa terdiam. Terlihat sedang gelisah.

"Mau makan bersama? Kelihatannya kita perlu mengenal satu sama lain"

"Hah?" seharusnya Taehyung tidak menampilkan wajah blank miliknya.

"Makan bersama sekaligus perkenalan Kim Taehyung. Kau tidak mungkin tidak mengenal dosen pembimbingmu dengan baik kan?"

.

.

Seharusnya tidak begitu. Seharusnya mahasiswa dan dosen pembimbing tidak bertemu di luar kampus. Harusnya mahasiswa dan dosen pembimbing tidak berinteraksi seperti itu.

Mungkin Taehyung dan Jungkook akan menyesali ini di kemudian hari.

.

.

.

Chapter Two

.

.

.

Taehyung berguling-guling tak jelas di atas ranjang. Selama dua hari ini dia tidak keluar apartemen sama sekali. Tidak ada kelas sama sekali jadi untuk apa dia ke kampus.

Konsultasi?

Itu bisa saja. Tapi Taehyung tak ingin bertemu dengan pembimbingnya saat ini. Taehyung masih harus membiasakan diri untuk berhadapan dengan dosen _hot_ itu. Ah, ingat kejadian beberapa hari lalu saja jantungnya berdegup kencang.

Taehyung tak pernah merasa seperti ini. Maksudnya, dia tidak pernah sangat dekat dengan orang yang baru dikenalnya. Jimin saja baru dekat dengannya setelah satu semester berlalu. Taehyung memang gampang berteman dengan siapapun, tapi jarang sekali bsa dekat dengan cepat.

Dan saat Jungkook melakukan hal itu padanya, Taehyung sedikit tidak nyaman. Jadinya dia sedikit menghindari Jungkook untuk beberapa hari ini.

"Ya! Mau sampai kapan kau hanya berguling-guling tidak jelas begitu?!" omel Jimin kesal.

"Sampai aku memiliki semangat lagi"

Jimin berjalan menghampiri Taehyung. Mengangkat tubuh kurus sahabatnya seperti memanggul beras. Serius, Taehyung ringan sekali. Ingatkan Jimin untuk memaksa Taehyung makan, apapun yang terjadi.

"YA! Park Jimin!" seru Taehyung.

"Cepat mandi lalu pergi ke kampus. Kita ada kelas 1 jam lagi Taehyungie sayang" Jimin mendudukkan Taehyung di atas kloset.

Dan selanjutnya Taehyung harus berpegangan karena kepalanya berputar. Jimin itu benar-benar kurang ajar. Namja itu malah tertawa melihatnya sibuk menggerutu sambil memegangi kepalanya yang berputar –pusing-. Taehyung mendelik sebelum akhirnya bangkit kemudian mendorong punggung Jimin keluar.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan?" protes Jimin.

"Keluar bodoh. Kau bilang aku harus segera mandi" gerutu Taehyung.

"Mandi saja dan biarkan aku di dalam"

"Mesum!"

BLAM!

Jimin tertawa terbahak-bahak. Menggoda Taehyung itu menyenangkan. Namja itu tidak akan pernah marah padanya. Tapi sebagai gantinya Jimin akan mendengar gerutuan dan omelan namja manis asal Daegu itu seharian. Ah, juga bonus diabaikan selama beberapa jam.

.

.

Taehyung meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja begitu duduk di bangkunya. Demi apapun ingatkan dia untuk menjitak sahabat kesayangannya itu. Jimin membuatnya mandi terburu-buru, bahkan sampai dia tidak memastikan penampilannya dengan baik. Dan sekarang, dosen pengajar mereka belum datang.

It's a good day, huh?

"Yo! Kemana Jimin? Biasanya kau bersama namja itu" tanya salah seorang temannya.

"Entah. Dia menghilang begitu sampai di gerbang kampus. Menyebalkan"

Temannya itu tertawa kemudian mengacak rambut Taehyung dengan gemas. Membuat Taehyung mengomel untuk yang kesekian kalinya hari ini.

"Taetae~" menit berikutnya terdengar suara Jimin yang terdengar luar biasa ceria.

"Kau dari mana?! Seenaknya saja meninggalkanku. Dan apa-apaan itu! Kau membawa makanan untukmu sendiri?! Kau tau aku belum sarapan Park Jimin! Kenapa kau tega sekali padaku?!" Taehyung langsung menyemprot Jimin dengan omelan tiada henti begitu sahabatnya itu mendudukkan diri.

"Wo-wow. Tenang sayang. Makanan ini untukmu" Jimin menyerahkan dua bungkus roti dan sekotak susu rasa cokelat pada Taehyung.

Jika tadi tatapan Taehyung seolah ingin mencabiknya, maka sekarang tatapannya sudah seperti anak kecil yang mendapat banyak es krim.

"Kau membawakannya untukku? Jiminnie saranghae~" seru Taehyung ceria. Dengan segera diraihnya sebungkus roti itu dan membuka kemasannya.

"Nado. Tapi aku lebih mencintai Yoongi hyung"

"Sialan" omel Taehyung main-main. "Aku tidak peduli kau lebih mencintai siapa. Selama kau membawakanku makanan maka aku mencintaimu" tambahnya sebelum mulai memakan roti itu.

"Kau. Benar-benar" Jimin tertawa terbahak mendengar ucapan tanpa beban dari namja manis itu.

Sebungkus roti dan sekotak susu sudah habis dilahap Taehyung hanya dalam waktu sekitar delapan menit. Sepertinya Taehyung benar-benar kelaparan. Dan saat Taehyung hendak membuka bungkus kedua, sesosok dosen yang dikenalnya memasuki kelas.

"Selamat pagi semua"

Taehyung membelalakkan matanya begitu melihat Jeon Jungkook meletakkan beberapa buku di atas meja. Segera saja Taehyung membereskan sisa bungkus makanannya dan menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam.

Jungkook yang mendengar suara berisik pun mengalihkan atensinya ke sumber suara. Dan pemandangan selanjutnya membuatnya sedikit…kesal. Dia melihat seorang namja bermata sipit memandangi wajah Taehyung dari dekat.

Ah, yah. Jungkook tau ada Taehyung di kelasnya hari ini.

"Kau kenapa Tae?" tanya Jimin pelan.

"Diamlah sebentar" gumam Taehyung.

Jimin mengedikkan bahunya kemudian menegakkan posisinya. Begitu kepalanya menghadap arah papan tulis, Jimin melihat dosen pengajar di depan tampak memandanginya datar. Jimin hanya tersenyum kikuk begitu mengetahui jika dosen pengajarnya sekarang adalah Jeon Jungkook.

"Tae, dosen pembimbingmu" gumam Jimin.

"Aku tau" Taehyung masih sibuk menunduk. Tangannya ribut mencari sesuatu yang bisa digunakan untuk menutupi wajahnya.

Jungkook masih memandangi mereka berdua. Dia berusaha untuk tidak tertawa melihat tingkah Taehyung yang sedikit salah tingkah itu. Jungkook membiarkan Taehyung melakukan apapun yang disukainya.

"Ah baiklah" atensi Jungkook kembali ke seluruh mahasiswa yang ada di kelas. Mengabaikan sebagian mahasiswi yang memandangnya dengan tatapan memuja. "Seharusnya Profesor Park yang mengajar sekarang. Tapi beliau diminta menggantikan tugas mengajar Profesor Lee. Jadi, beliau memintaku untuk menggantikannya di kelas ini" Jungkook tersenyum.

Matanya melirik Kim Taehyung yang tampak terkejut. Lucu sekali melihat ekspresi blank yang ditunjukkan mahasiswanya itu.

"Apa..kalian keberatan?" pancing Jungkook.

"Tidak prof" seru mereka serempak. Tentu saja. Siapa yang tidak mau dosen setampan Jeon Jungkook mengajar di kelas mereka?

Jungkook hampir tidak dapat menahan tawanya melihat Taehyung mengeluh kemudian sedikit mencibir tanpa suara. Akhirnya Jungkook menghela nafas untuk memfokuskan dirinya. Tujuannya datang ke kelas ini adalah mengajar. Dan melihat semua ekspresi dan tingkah Kim Taehyung, anggap saja itu sebagai bonus.

Selanjutnya Jungkook mulai menjalankan tugasnya sebagai seorang pengajar. Menanyakan materi terakhir yang diberikan pengajar sebelumnya. Kemudian mulai melanjutkan materi. Sebisa mungkin Jungkook menahan diri untuk tidak sering-sering melirik ke arah Kim Taehyung yang memandangnya polos.

Jika sejak tadi Taehyung sibuk menyembunyikan wajahnya, maka begitu mendengar suara Jungkook saat mengajar, tatapannya langsung terpaku pada professor muda itu. Cara Jungkook menyampaikan materi benar-benar menyenangkan.

Sesekali Jungkook akan melakukan interaksi dengan mahasiswa yang lain. Jungkook juga memberi contoh kasus yang mereka hadapi sehari-hari. Jungkook juga terkadang mengubah-ubah intonasi suaranya.

Tanpa sadar Taehyung tersenyum saat Jungkook bertanya kepada salah seorang mahasiswa yang menatapnya intens dan mahasiswa itu tampak salah tingkah. Jungkook membuat atmosfer di kelas terasa sangat menyenangkan.

Taehyung tersenyum lebar saat melihat Jungkook tertawa. Memamerkan gigi kelinci yang baru disadari Taehyung. Baiklah, Taehyung mengakui jika dosen pembimbingnya itu memiliki pesona yang hangat dan pribadi yang menyenangkan.

Merasa ada yang memperhatikannya, Jungkook menoleh menatap Taehyung. Taehyung masih memandangnya sambil tersenyum. Jungkook balas tersenyum.

Deg!

Taehyung tersentak begitu menyadari Jungkook balik menatapnya. Segera saja dia menunduk dan berpura-pura menulis. Membuat Jungkook tak mampu menahan diri untuk tertawa kecil melihat tingkah si namja manis.

"Baiklah. Ada pertanyaan?"

Seketika banyak mahasiswi yang mengangkat tangan mereka. Jungkook tertawa kecil sebelum menunjuk salah seorang.

"Apa professor sudah memiliki kekasih atau orang yang dicintai?"

Jungkook dan seisi kelas tertawa mendengar pertanyaan konyol dari teman mereka. Bahkan Jimin sampai melempar si penanya dengan gulungan kertas yang dirobek dari catatan Taehyung. Membuat pemilik catatan itu kembali menggerutu tentang betapa menyebalkannya Park Jimin. Yang hanya dibalas Jimin dengan mencubit pipi Taehyung.

Jungkook terganggu dengan itu. "Ehem. Saya tidak menerima pertanyaan semacam itu nona" jawabnya dengan nada bercanda. Matanya kembali memandang Taehyung yang cemberut.

"Ah wae?"

"Itu rahasia. Suatu saat nanti kalian akan tau jawabannya" Jungkook tersenyum sambil memandang Taehyung.

Taehyung menunduk. Berpura-pura membereskan mejanya. Mengabaikan Jimin yang menggodanya.

"Baiklah perkuliahan ini selesai. Kalian bisa keluar. Selamat pagi menjelang siang" ucap Jungkook.

Semenit setelah Jungkook mengatakan hal itu, sebagian besar penghuni kelas segera keluar. Hanya tersisa Jungkook bersama lima orang mahasiswa. Termasuk Jimin dan Taehyung. Taehyung masih sibuk mengumpulkan sampah-sampah bekas makanannya tadi. Sementara Jimin menunggui sahabatnya itu dengan sabar.

Jungkook membereskan berkas-berkas dan barang-barangnya dengan cepat. Dan tepat sebelum Taehyung melangkah keluar kelas, Jungkook memanggilnya.

"Kim Taehyung"

"Ne?" Taehyung reflek menoleh. Dan seketika menyesali perbuatannya begitu melihat siapa yang memanggilnya.

"Ke ruanganku sepuluh menit lagi" Jungkook mengatakan hal itu sambil melangkah mendekati Taehyung. Tersenyum sambil mengacak rambut Taehyung sebelum melangkah keluar kelas.

Meninggalkan Taehyung yang terkejut dan Jimin yang bersiul heboh.

Taehyung menggenggam kenop pintu ruangan Jungkook dengan erat. Dia melupakan proposalnya. Taehyung belum menyentuh proposal itu sama sekali bahkan sekarang dia tidak membawanya.

'Mati kau Kim Taehyung' rutuknya kesal.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"Masuk" suara tegas Jungkook membuat Taehyung semakin mengerut.

Dengan gugup Taehyung membuka pintunya. Ternyata di dalam sana ada dua orang mahasiswa yang sedang melakukan konsultasi pada Jungkook. Taehyung hanya berdiri tak jauh dari pintu. Memandangi betapa seriusnya Jungkook memberikan masukan dan arahan untuk mahasiswa bimbingannya.

Taehyung tersenyum sopan saat kedua mahasiswa itu melewatinya. Konsultasi mereka sudah selesai. Dan sekarang dalam ruangan itu hanya tersisa Jungkook dan Taehyung. Entah perasaannya saja atau atmosfer dalam ruangan ini sedikit aneh.

"Apa kau mau berdiri disitu saja ?" tanya Jungkook sambil menyunggingkan senyum.

"A-ah" Taehyung segera berjalan dan mendudukkan dirinya di depan Jungkook.

"Jadi…sampai dimana progress proposal usulan penelitianmu ?" tanya Jungkook seraya melipat kedua lengannya di atas meja. Memandang Taehyung dengan tatapan tajam yang meneduhkan.

"E-eum,..jeongmal jeoseonghamnida Profesor Jeon. A-aku lupa membawa proposalku" Taehyung menunduk. Memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya gugup.

Jungkook mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Mata hitamnya terus memandangi Taehyung.

"Selama beberapa hari ini kau tidak datang ke kampus dan tidak menghubungiku, sampai mana progress pengerjaan proposalmu, huh?" Jungkook masih betah menggoda namja manis ini dengan nada-nada intimidasi.

Taehyung semakin menunduk. Tidak berani membuka suara maupun membuka matanya untuk sekedar memandang lawan bicaranya. Sikapnya ini sangat menggemaskan bagi Jungkook. Melihat gelagat Taehyung, Jungkook sudah bisa menebak sampai mana perkembangan proposal namja manis bimbingannya ini.

"Belum ada perkembangan sama sekali kan ?" itu terdengar seperti pernyataan mutlak daripada pertanyaan.

"A-aku…maafkan aku professor" Taehyung menundukkan kepalanya berkali-kali.

Jungkook langsung bangkit dan memegangi pundak sempit itu. Dia khawatir kepala Taehyung bisa terbentur meja kerjanya. Taehyung masih menundukkan kepalanya. Jungkook melepas pegangannya pada pundak Taehyung kemudian berjalan menghampiri namja manis itu.

"Tatap orang yang sedang berbicara padamu Kim Taehyung" Jungkook memegang dagu lancip Taehyung dan mengangkatnya.

Taehyung lagi-lagi tertegun melihat Jungkook yang tersenyum sangat tampan.

Tak!

Jungkook menyentil kening Taehyung pelan. Membuat Taehyung reflek mengeluh kesakitan. Professor muda itu hanya tertawa. Membuat kerutan mulai muncul di sudut matanya dan menampilkan gigi kelinci yang tampak sangat pas disandingkan dengan wajah tampan itu.

"Itu hukuman karena kau sama sekali tidak memperdulikan proposal penelitianmu" ucap Jungkook lembut.

Taehyung blank. Wajahnya terlihat speechless namun menggemaskan. Jungkook lagi-lagi tertawa puas. Tawa yang sedari tadi berusaha ditahannya di kelas akhirnya terpuaskan. Semenit kemudian Taehyung kembali menunduk, malu.

"Besok"

"Apa?"

"Jangan memotong pembicaraanku Kim" Jungkook kembali menyentil kening Taehyung main-main. Membuat mahasiswanya itu kembali menggerutu. "Besok bawa proposalmu dan diskusikan bersamaku"

"Hah?"

"Aku tidak akan mengulangi ucapanku" Jungkook bangkit kemudian kembali ke kursinya.

"Aku tidak menangkap ucapanmu barusan professor"

"Tidak ada pengulangan"

"Professor~~" secara reflek Taehyung merengek. Membuat Jungkook maupun Taehyung sendiri melotot terkejut. Dengan alasan yang berbeda tentu saja.

"Kau…"

"Jeoseonghamnida..jeoseonghamnida" Taehyung mengucapkan kata itu berulang kali sambil tangannya membuat gesture meminta ampun.

Jungkook tertawa geli. Tak menyangka mahasiswa tingkat akhir berusia 24 tahun seperti Taehyung bisa merengek dengan begitu menggemaskan.

"Baiklah-baiklah. Besok bawa proposalmu dan diskusikan denganku, mengerti?"

"A-aku mengerti" Taehyung mengangguk patuh. "Apa..aku bisa pergi sekarang professor?"

Jungkook melipat tangannya di atas meja dan memandang Taehyung. "Tidak. Kau harus membantuku mengoreksi hasil kuis mahasiswa-mahasiswaku"

"Apa?" Taehyung kembali melotot. "Tapi..kenapa aku?"

"Kau sudah kutetapkan menjadi asistenku Kim Taehyung"

"MWO ?!"

.

.

Hate You Love You

.

.

Hari pertama Taehyung menjadi asisten Jungkook cukup melelahkan. Kim Taehyung yang tidak pernah memiliki pengalaman menjadi asisten dosen dibuat kerepotan oleh Jungkook. Dosen pembimbingnya itu sukses membuat hari pertamanya sedikit buruk.

"KimTae ikut aku"

Taehyung baru saja masuk di ruangan kerja Jungkook saat tiba-tiba dosen pembimbingnya itu memegang lengannya. Mahasiswa tingkat akhir itu tentu saja mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

"Kemana?" tanyanya.

"Hari ini ada rapat dosen"

"Rapat dosen?" Taehyung memiringkan kepalanya.

Jungkook tersenyum kemudian mengacak rambut Taehyung, "Ikut saja. hanya sebentar, aku janji"

"Kenapa aku? Dan kenapa aku harus mengikuti professor?"

Jungkook menghela nafas kemudian memandang Taehyung yang masih betah pada posisinya sebelum Jungkook menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Kau adalah asistenku, otomatis kau harus ikut denganku"

Taehyung langsung melepas cekalan tangan Jungkook padanya, "Wo-wow..itu mengejutkan tapi tidak. Aku tetap disini" Taehyung berbalik.

Sret!

Hup!

"Huwaaaa~" Taehyung merasa pusing saat Jungkook menggendongnya seperti memanggul beras di pundak.

"Kau harus ikut. Jadi mau jalan sendiri atau kugendong?"

"Kau gila ?!" Taehyung tanpa sadar memekik. "Baiklah-baiklah turunkan aku"

Jungkook menurunkan Taehyung dengan tetap memegangi tangan Taehyung. Mencegah agar namja itu tidak lari. Taehyung masih berusaha melepas cekalan tangan Jungkook padanya.

"Profesor sungguh, ini sakit"

"Tidak akan sakit kalau kau menurut"

"Tapi..tapi.."

"Hanya duduk di sampingku selama rapat Kim Taehyung"

"Aku belum selesai melakukan koreksi professor"

"Itu bisa dilanjutkan nanti"

"Aku belum makan siang"

"Kau tadi ijin makan siang padaku, Kim"

"Aku ada urusan, professor"

"Urusanmu denganku"

Perempatan siku-siku muncul di pelipis Taehyung secara imajiner. Demi apa berdebat dengan dosen pembimbingnya ini membuat umur Taehyung nyaris menua mendadak. Lagipula kenapa harus Taehyung.

"Jebal professor. Aku tidak mau ikut rapat dengan para dosen" Taehyung mengeluarkan jurus andalannya, aegyo.

Jungkook memandang Taehyung lekat. Wajah mahasiswanya sangat menggemaskan. Taehyung dengan sepenuh hati melakukan aegyo agar Jungkook tidak membawanya ikut rapat. Dalam hati namja manis itu berdegup kencang.

Jungkook menghela nafas, "Baiklah kau menang. Hari ini aku tidak akan membawamu ikut rapat"

Taehyung tersenyum lega.

"Tapi sebagai gantinya, kau tidak boleh pulang sampai aku selesai rapat"

"Ayay captain. Aku tidak akan pulang sebelum kau selesai" ucap Taehyung semangat.

"Anak pintar" Jungkook mengacak rambut Taehyung dengan gemas. "Jaga ruanganku dengan baik, arra"

"Arraseo~"

Dan akhirnya Jungkook keluar dari ruangannya. Begitu pintu tertutup, Taehyung langsung menyentuh dadanya yang berdebar keras. Tubuhnya sudah panas dingin karena perlakuan Jungkook padanya.

"Dia sudah memiliki istri Tae. Jangan sampai kau jatuh cinta padanya" gumam Taehyung pelan.

Taehyung meragukan perasaannya. Rasanya tak mungkin dia menyukai dosen pembimbingnya itu. Tapi perlakuan Jungkook membuatnya dilemma. Taehyung takut terbawa perasaan.

"Yosh! Lebih baik aku menyelesaikan pekerjaanku" ucap Taehyung.

Namja itu kembali berkutat dengan tugasnya, mengoreksi hasil kuis dari mahasiswa yang diajar Jungkook. Jungkook termasuk tipe yang tidak bertele-tele dalam membuat soal. Sepertinya Jungkook termasuk dosen yang menyenangkan dalam mengajar. Buktinya nyaris semua mahasiswanya mendapat nilai yang bagus.

Selesai dengan tugasnya, Taehyung meregangkan tubuhnya. Kepalanya mengedar ke seluruh ruangan. Ruangan ini sebenarnya cukup luas. Hanya saja sedikit tidak rapi. Dan Taehyung sedikit tidak suka dengan sesuatu yang tidak rapi.

Sambil menunggu dosen pembimbingnya datang, Taehyung memutuskan untuk merapikan ruangan Jungkook. Ruangan dosen pembimbingnya ini sebenarnya luas hanya saja perlu ditata sana-sini untuk bisa melihat seberapa besar ruangan itu.

Dan akhirnya satu jam kemudian Taehyung berhasil menyelesaikan acara bersih-bersihnya. Senyum puas terpatri di bibir tipisnya. Ruangan Jungkook terlihat lebih manusiawi dari sebelumnya.

Karena kelelahan, Taehyung memutuskan untuk mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu bangku di depan meja Jungkook. Kepalanya terkulai di atas meja. Tangannya sibuk memainkan ponsel. Memberi tahu Jimin untuk menunggunya di kedai depan universitasnya.

Menunggu adalah hal yang membosankan. Taehyung jadi mengantuk menunggu balasan dari sahabatnya yang menyebalkan itu. Dan tak lebih dari 5 menit kemudian Taehyung tertidur. Ponselnya tergeletak begitu saja.

Satu jam kemudian Jungkook datang. Wajahnya luar biasa lelah. Rapat selama 2 jam itu benar-benar menguras tenaga dan mood-nya. Dan keningnya langsung berkerut melihat mahasiswa bimbingannya tertidur.

Oh, Jungkook baru sadar ruangannya terlihat jauh lebih rapi dan juga wangi. Atensinya kembali jatuh ke sosok namja manis yang menggemaskan ini. Mata hitamnya begitu teduh memandang wajah Taehyung.

"Bagaimana jika seandainya aku bertemu denganmu lebih dulu daripada istriku? Apa aku akan jatuh cinta padamu?"

.

.

Taehyung terjaga dengan tiba-tiba. Kepalanya mendadak pusing karena terbangun tiba-tiba. Matanya mengedar dan dia baru sadar jika dia masih di ruangan Jungkook. Ah dan mata kucingnya menemukan sosok Jeon Jungkook yang juga tertidur di sebelahnya.

Wajah Jungkook tepat menghadap ke arahnya. Mau tak mau Taehyung jadi merasa sangat malu. Tapi melihat wajah tenang Jungkook membuat Taehyung tersenyum. Jungkook terlihat lucu.

Taehyung beranjak dari posisinya. Maksudnya dia ingin mengambil selimut untuk dosennya. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat tiba-tiba Jungkook memegang tangannya.

"Mau kemana?"

"A-aku…"

Jungkook membuka matanya dan memandang Taehyung telak. Taehyung nyaris menahan nafas. Namja itu hendak melepas cekalan tangan Jungkook padanya sebelum melihat mata Jungkook terlihat merah dengan raut wajah yang luar biasa lelah.

"Pulanglah prof"

"Kau mengusirku?" lirih Jungkook.

"Bukan begitu. Pulanglah dan istirahat. Profesor terlihat sangat lelah" ucap Taehyung.

"Aku tak mau pulang" ucap Jungkook tanpa sadar.

"Eh?"

"Pekerjaanku masih banyak"

Taehyung memutar matanya malas, "Pekerjaan yang mana lagi? Bukannya semua tugas koreksimu sudah selesai?"

"Kau kira tugasku hanya itu?"

"Kalau begitu kau harus istirahat terlebih dahulu. Dan aku tidak menerima alasan apapun, professor Jeon"

Jungkook tersenyum kecil. Taehyung kembali salah tingkah karena senyum Jungkook. Dalam hati dia merapalkan jika Jungkook sudah beristri dan jangan sampai Taehyung jatuh padanya. Sepenuh hati Taehyung merapalkan kalimat-kalimat itu seperti mantra.

"Sebaiknya professor pulang. Ini sudah jam 5 omong-omong" ucap Taehyung kemudian.

Jungkook melepas cekalan tangannya, "Pulanglah. Aku mau disini sebentar lagi"

"Sendirian?" Taehyung memicingkan matanya.

"Tentu saja. Kau tenang saja. Aku hanya ingin tidur" Jungkook hendak menutup matanya.

Taehyung menghela nafas kemudian mengangguk. Dengan sedikit ragu dia keluar ruangan. Meninggalkan Jungkook yang kembali memejamkan mata. Serius, dia mengantuk sekali. Dia hanya ingin tidur.

Tiba-tiba pintu ruangannya kembali terbuka. Jungkook yang mengira itu rekan dosen yang lain pun hanya bergumam malas. Barulah saat dia mendengar suara Taehyung, matanya terbuka.

"Tidur saja di sofa prof"

"Kau kembali?"

"Mana mungkin aku tega membiarkanmu tidur dengan posisi begitu. Setidaknya berbaring lebih baik" Taehyung mengangkat bahunya acuh.

Jungkook melihat sebuah bantal dan selimut yang entah didapatnya darimana sudah tergeletak manis di sofa panjang yang ada di ruangannya. Taehyung mengerutkan keningnya saat melihat Jungkook hanya memandangi bantal dan selimut itu.

"Profesor Jeon? Kau tidak mau tidur?"

Jungkook tersadar kemudian memandangi Taehyung. Dia segera beranjak kemudian menarik tangan Taehyung. Mengangkat bantal itu dan mendudukkan Taehyung di ujung sofa. Jungkook berbaring menggunakan paha Taehyung sebagai bantal. Dan bantal yang dibawa Taehyung tadi dipeluknya.

Taehyung shock, sungguh. Niatnya hanya memberi bantal dan selimut yang dipinjamnya dari ruang kesehatan kemudian pulang. Bukan malah terjebak disini dengan dosen pembimbingnya yang hot ini. Dan lagi…Jimin!. Astaga Taehyung melupakan namja itu.

"Jimin sudah kuberitahu jika kau bersamaku dan tidak bisa pulang bersamanya" Jungkook berucap tanpa membuka matanya.

"Hah?"

"Salah siapa aku sudah membiarkanmu pulang kau malah kembali kesini"

"Profesor sebaiknya tidur" Taehyung memilih mengalihkan pembicaraan karena sungguh dia tak paham dengan maksud sang dosen. Bisa saja Jungkook mengigau kan?

Tak ada suara lagi. Taehyung berpikir Jungkook sudah terlelap. Akhirnya dia memainkan ponselnya. Membuka sosial media miliknya dan membaca beberapa berita terkini. Kemudian membuka aplikasi webtoon.

Sejujurnya Taehyung ingin pulang. Tapi dia juga tak akan tega meninggalkan dosen pembimbingnya yang kelelahan ini tidur sendirian. Taehyung itu anak baik asal kalian tau.

Taehyung terkejut saat Jungkook menggeliat pelan kemudian berganti posisi. Kepalanya menghadap ke perut datarnya. Namja manis itu sempat menahan nafas sebelum akhirnya menghembuskannya secara perlahan.

Sebenarnya Taehyung tak mengerti. Apa hubungan antara dosen pembimbing dan mahasiswanya harus seperti ini? Taehyung merasa mual memikirkannya. Alhasil dia hanya mencoba berpikir positif.

Siapa tahu Jungkook melakukan ini karena dia menganggap Taehyung itu adiknya atau keluarganya. Karena sepenglihatan Taehyung sejauh ini, Jungkook sepertinya tidak memiliki istri ataupun kekasih. Di jari manis Jungkook tak ada cincin yang melingkar disana. Jungkook pun jarang sekali mengecek ponselnya selayaknya orang yang memiliki kekasih.

Entahlah. Taehyung tak mau memikirkan hal-hal yang menurutnya melelahkan seperti itu. Fokusannya sekarang hanyalah tugas akhir yang harus segera dia selesaikan agar dapat segera wisuda kelulusan. Taehyung tak akan pernah ingin ikut campur urusan dosen pembimbingnya.

.

.

Hate You Love You

.

.

Tepat pukul 7 malam Jungkook terbangun. Matanya mengerjap karena melihat ruangannya yang cukup gelap. Beruntung Taehyung sedang memainkan ponselnya jadi setidaknya ada sedikit penerangan di ruangannya.

"Jam berapa ini?" tanyanya parau.

"Eum? Jam 7 malam prof" jawab Taehyung.

Jungkook kembali menyusupkan wajahnya ke perut rata Taehyung. Membuat Taehyung tanpa sadar menggigit bibirnya. Dia kegelian, sungguh. Belum lagi Jungkook dengan kurang ajarnya mendusel-duselkan wajahnya.

"Prof.."

"Kau lapar?"

"Tidak"

"Jangan bohong. Aku bisa mendengar cacing-cacing di perutmu ini demo omong-omong" Jungkook bergumam.

Taehyung menggigit bibirnya kemudian menghela nafas, "Kalau begitu kenapa tidak segera pulang professor"

"Sebentar lagi"

Taehyung hanya bisa menghela nafas mendengar ucapan Jungkook barusan. Ayolah, perutnya sedang sangat kelaparan. Dan Jungkook dengan seenaknya menahannya.

Tak lama kemudian terdengar kekehan menyebalkan dari namja yang seenaknya tertidur di pahanya ini. Taehyung tanpa sadar merengut lucu.

"Kau benar-benar kelaparan ya ternyata" Jungkook mendongak menatap wajah menggemaskan Kim Taehyung.

"Memang. Makanya biarkan aku pulang professor" rengeknya samar.

Jungkook tertawa kecil kemudian bangkit dari posisinya. Taehyung mendesah lega saat pahanya bebas. Mungkin jika Jungkook sedikit lebih lama menggunakan pahanya sebagai bantal, kaki Taehyung bisa mati rasa.

"Kajja"

"Hah? Kemana?"

"Pulang. Kau bilang kau ingin pulang" Jungkook mengernyitkan keningnya bingung.

Taehyung tersenyum cerah, "Kajja~"

Dan Jungkook tak bisa untuk tidak merasa gemas dengan namja manis ini.

.

.

"Prof, kenapa kita kemari?"

"Aku lapar. Dan kau jug lapar kan? Kita makan dulu sebelum pulang"

Taehyung tak memiliki alasan kuat untuk menolak. Makan bersama tak apa kan?

Makan bersama memang tidak salah. Jika saja tidak ada seseorang yang mengintai mereka dan membidikkan kamera berkali-kali.

Tepat pukul 9 malam Taehyung dan Jungkook keluar dari restoran. Wajah Taehyung tampak berseri. Dosen pembimbingnya benar-benar baik mau mentraktirnya makanan apapun sepuasnya. Tentu saja Taehyung tak akan pernah melewatkan kesempatan ini.

"Kau senang?"

"Tentu saja! Jeongmal Gomawoyo professor Jeon" Taehyung tersenyum lebar. Sungguh menggemaskan.

Jungkook mengusak rambut Taehyung dengan penuh rasa gemas. Mulai hari ini Jungkook sudah mematenkan diri jika Taehyung adalah penghiburnya.

"Kajja akan kuantar pulang"

"Profesor pulang saja. Aku bisa pulang sendiri"

Jungkook menggeleng tegas, "Aku tak mungkin setega itu membiarkanmu pulang sendirian. Anggap saja sebagai ucapan terima kasihku karena bisa tidur nyenyak dengan berbantalkan pahamu"

Wajah Taehyung mulai memanas. Dan Taehyung sedikit merutuki itu. Jungkook menggenggam tangannya kemudian membawa Taehyung masuk ke dalam mobil.

Sekali lagi mengabaikan eksistensi seseorang yang memandang mereka prihatin.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

HOLAAAAAAA~

Ada yang nungguin ini? I'm so sorry~

Karena ff ini ngga banyak yang nagihin (?) aku jadi sedikit lupa wkwkwkwkwk

Okey see you next chappie

Big love, clou3elf


	4. Chapter 3

Hate You But Love You – 3

Author : Clou3elf

Main Cast : Kim Taehyung, Jeon Jungkook, Do Jihan and others

Genre : Drama, Hurt & Comfort

Rate : T-M

Warning : BoysLove, M-Preg, Typo(s), Gaje, Alur lambat, .el

A/N : Hasil obrolan absurd di grup line antar para Vottom yang dengan kurang ajarnya bikin plot dan ngga ada yang mau bikin. Plot-nya terlalu sayang buat diabaikan. Tapi karena saya ngga ahli bikin garem"an….jadi maafkan kalo ini jadinya ancur pake banget.

.

.

Don't Like Don't Read

.

.

Previous Chapter

.

.

"Prof, kenapa kita kemari?"

"Aku lapar. Dan kau jug lapar kan? Kita makan dulu sebelum pulang"

Taehyung tak memiliki alasan kuat untuk menolak. Makan bersama tak apa kan?

Makan bersama memang tidak salah. Jika saja tidak ada seseorang yang mengintai mereka dan membidikkan kamera berkali-kali.

.

Jungkook menggeleng tegas, "Aku tak mungkin setega itu membiarkanmu pulang sendirian. Anggap saja sebagai ucapan terima kasihku karena bisa tidur nyenyak dengan berbantalkan pahamu"

Wajah Taehyung mulai memanas. Dan Taehyung sedikit merutuki itu. Jungkook menggenggam tangannya kemudian membawa Taehyung masuk ke dalam mobil.

Sekali lagi mengabaikan eksistensi seseorang yang memandang mereka prihatin.

.

.

.

Chapter Three

.

.

.

Sadar atau tidak. Mau tidak mau. Dan suka tidak suka, Taehyung harus mengakui satu hal. Dia, Kim Taehyung yang notabene mahasiswa akhir yang sedang memperjuangkan pengajuan proposal penelitian, merasa nyaman dengan dosen pembimbingnya. Merasa klop dengan dosen pembimbingnya.

Taehyung tidak membicarakan ini dengan siapapun, termasuk Jimin. Dia hanya mengatakan jika semuanya berjalan lancar. Jeon Jungkook, pembimbingnya, banyak memberikan masukan terkait penelitian yang dia ajukan. Jungkook juga sesekali membantu Taehyung dengan memberi saran yang sekiranya menambah nilai dari proposal penelitian Taehyung nanti.

Jimin hanya berseru heboh tentang betapa beruntungnya Taehyung karena mendapat dosen pembimbing yang begitu baik. Jungkook itu paket lengkap, menurut Jimin, dan tentu saja Taehyung setuju dengan pernyataan itu.

Taehyung tidak mengatakan apapun terkait Jungkook yang sering mengajaknya makan bersama. Mengajaknya jalan tiap akhir minggu. Dan membelikannya berbagai macam barang. Beruntung Jimin tak curiga apapun setiap dia membawa barang pemberian Jungkook.

"Tae, apa kau ada jadwal kuliah hari ini?" tanya Jimin sembari merapikan rambutnya di depan kaca.

"Tidak. Seharusnya aku konsultasi hari ini tapi kepalaku sakit sekali" ucap Taehyung dengan suara serak dan sesekali bersin.

Sudah tiga hari ini Taehyung sakit. Faktor kehujanan sepulang dia dari perpustakaan guna mencari bahan. Salahnya juga dia nekat menerobos hujan lebat padahal Jungkook sudah menawarkan diri untuk menjemput. Well, Taehyung hanya tak ingin merepotkan dosennya itu. Pasalnya Jungkook sudah sampai rumahnya saat itu, tentu saja Taehyung menolak.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin merawatmu, tapi jadwal kuliah Mr. Park sudah menungguku"

"Aku tau. Pergilah. Aku baik-baik sa-hatchi!" Taehyung merutuk hidungnya yang tak henti-hentinya mengeluarkan cairan bening yang dibencinya.

"Astaga, kau yakin baik-baik saja? Atau aku bolos kelas Mr. Park saja?" Jimin menyentuh kening Taehyung yang berkeringat. "Badanmu masih panas"

"Nanti saja. Sepulang kuliah kau bisa mengantarku ke dokter. Itupun kalau a-hatchi, masih parah" Taehyung dan flu adalah musuh besar.

Jimin menghembuskan nafasnya, "Baiklah nanti sore aku akan mengantarmu ke dokter. Ah, tadi aku sempat memasak bubur untukmu. Obatmu juga sudah kusiapkan. Termasuk minum jika kau haus"

Taehyung hanya mengangguk. Tak mampu mengeluarkan suara lagi karena tenggorokannya sangat sakit. Jimin memandangnya cemas. Namja asal Busan itu sedikit enggan meninggalkan Taehyung yang sedang sakit.

"Pergilah, Jim. Kau -hatchi- uhuk-uhuk, tidak boleh terlambat"

"Kalau ada apa-apa segera hubungi aku. Dan apa aku perlu memberimu plester penurun panas?"

"Kau kira aku umur 5 tahun?" rutuk Taehyung kesal.

Jimin tertawa kemudian mengusak rambut Taehyung penuh sayang, "Baiklah aku pergi dulu. Ingat pesanku, Tae"

"Cepat pergi~ kau membuatku semakin sakit" omel Taehyung.

Jimin kembali tertawa sebelum akhirnya benar-benar pergi. Taehyung menghela nafas panjang sebelum berakhir terbatuk-batuk dan bersin-bersin. Kepalanya pusing, tenggorokannya sakit, hidungnya mampet tapi tidak berhenti bersin, sungguh lengkap derita Taehyung pagi ini.

"Eomma~ dingin~"

.

.

Sementara di sebuah rumah bertingkat dua dengan cat berwarna pastel, Jeon Jungkook sedang sibuk dengan sarapannya sembari memainkan ponselnya. Raut wajahnya tampak khawatir karena sejak tadi pesannya belum juga mendapat balasan. Siapa lagi jika bukan Kim Taehyung.

"Jungkook-ah, letakkan ponselmu" tegur sang istri.

Jungkook hanya bergumam. Setelah menanti selama lima menit dan tak kunjung mendapat balasan, dia menyimpan ponselnya di saku jasnya. Kemudian menghela nafas dan kembali berkutat dengan makanannya.

Perilakunya itu tak luput dari perhatian sang istri. Wanita cantik yang berstatus istri Jeon Jungkook itu menatap lekat ke wajah sang suami yang terlihat kusut. Sesekali dia menjawab pertanyaan sang anak.

"Ada apa Kookie? Kenapa kau tampak kesal?" tanya istrinya.

"Hanya sedikit penat" jawab Jungkook tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari makanan yang disantapnya.

"Daddy~ nanti kita jalan-jalan ne~" ucap sang anak.

"Maafkan daddy jagoan. Daddy, ada rapat yang tidak bisa ditinggal" Jungkook menatap penuh penyesalan ke arah sang putra.

Yoogeun hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal, "Tapi daddy jarlang sekali main denganku" rengeknya.

"Eum~" Jungkook memasang pose berpikir yang lucu. Membuat istrinya tersenyum tipis. "Bagaimana kalau minggu ini? Kita akan pergi piknik" tawar Jungkook akhirnya.

Well, Jungkook juga menyadari jika waktu bersama putranya sangat kurang. Dia berangkat kerja tepat pukul 7 pagi dan sampai di rumah tepat pukul 11 atau 12 malam. Saat Yoogeun sudah tidur. Bahkan saat akhir minggu pun Jungkook selalu memiliki alasan untuk tidak berada di rumah.

Sebenarnya Jungkook merasa bersalah karena selalu mengecewakan anaknya, namun dia tak memiliki pilihan lain. Kim Taehyung menyita semua perhatiannya. Satu bulan mengenal namja manis itu membuat Jungkook semakin betah di luar. Namja itu membuatnya nyaman.

Maka dari itu Jungkook merahasiakan statusnya. Dia takut Taehyung tak mau lagi menemaninya bahkan parahnya meminta pergantian dosen pembimbing. Jungkook sudah terlalu nyaman dengan namja yang usianya terpaut 8 tahun darinya itu.

"Piknik? Kemana?" tanya anaknya antusias.

Jungkook tersenyum. Biarlah dia menyenangkan anaknya kali ini. "Terserah Yoogeun-ie. Daddy akan menuruti keinginan Yoogeun kali ini"

"Benarlkah benarlkah?" pekik bocah itu.

Jungkook mengangguk kemudian tersenyum dan mengacak rambut anaknya. Sekali lagi interaksi itu terlihat sangat manis di mata sang istri. Andai saja Jungkook bisa bersikap semanis itu padanya.

"Aku pergi" ucap Jungkook kembali dingin. Namja itu mencium kening Yoogeun kemudian menyambar tas kerjanya dan berjalan keluar.

Tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi pada istrinya.

Di mobil Jungkook berulang kali mengirim pesan lewat kakao talk pada mahasiswa paling spesial-nya. Keningnya berkerut saat lagi-lagi tak mendapat balasan dari yang bersangkutan.

"Kemana dia? Kenapa lama sekali membalas pesanku?" gumam Jungkook.

Akhirnya Jungkook memutuskan untuk menelepon nomor Kim Taehyung. Nada sambung yang terdengar di telinga semakin membuatnya khawatir. Jungkook kembali mencobanya. Namun masih sama. Masih suara operator yang menjawabnya. Dan di percobaan ketiga akhirnya telepon itu diangkat.

" _Halo"_ Jungkook mengernyitkan keningnya saat mendengar suara serak itu. Kemudian disusul dengan bersitan hidung dan batuk.

"Taehyungie? Kau oke?"

" _Oh, professor Jeon_ - _hatchi_ -. _Maafkan aku, kurasa aku tak bisa konsultasi dengan professor hari ini. Mungkin juga untuk 2_ - _3 hari berikutnya. Sungguh maafkan a_ - _hatchi_ - _ku professor"_

Jika tadi dia sedikit kesal, maka sekarang Jungkook jadi khawatir dengan keadaan mahasiswa bimbingannya itu. Sepertinya Taehyung sakit sejak tiga hari lalu karena selama itu Jungkook tak melihat Taehyung berkeliaran di kampus.

"Apartemenmu nomer berapa?" tanya Jungkook langsung.

Jungkook tau dimana letak gedung apartemen Taehyung namun dia tak tau Taehyung tinggal di apartemen nomer berapa. Namja manis itu tak pernah memberitahunya.

Jungkook semakin cemas saat mendengar suara batuk dan bersin yang beruntun di seberang teleponnya. Sungguh sepertinya kondisi Taehyung cukup parah.

"Tae?"

" _Lantai 5 nomer 301"_ akhirnya Taehyung menjawab. Jungkook langsung mematikan sambungn teleponnya kemudian menghubungi rekannya yang mengajar satu mata kuliah yang sama.

"Yoboseyo Profesor Hwang, ah maaf merepotkan tapi bisakah professor menggantikan semua jadwal mengajarku hari ini? Aku…ada urusan mendesak" ucap Jungkook cepat. "Hanya 2 kelas professor" Jungkook benar-benar berharap orang yang dipanggilnya professor Hwang itu bersedia.

" _Ah baiklah. Kebetulan aku hanya ada satu kelas siang nanti. Tapi nanti kau harus datang rapat nanti Profesor Jeon"_

Jungkook lupa dia ada rapat dengan semua dosen sore ini,"Ne Profesor. Jeongmal kamshahamnida professor Hwang" ucapnya sopan.

Jungkook segera melajukan mobilnya membelah jalanan kota Seoul menuju kompleks apartemen Taehyung yang cukup jauh dari rumahnya. Normalnya, Jungkook memerlukan waktu sekitar 30 menit untuk sampai ke apartemen Taehyung.

Sebelum sampai ke gedung apartemen Taehyung, Jungkook terlebih dahulu mampir ke supermarket untuk membeli berbagai macam bahan makanan dan bahan-bahan membuat bubur. Entah kenapa dia sangat ingin merawat Taehyung.

Setelah berbelanja, Jungkook kembali menelepon Taehyung. Dia ingin memastikan namja itu masih berada di kamar apartemennya. Jika memungkinkan juga Jungkook akan menanyakan password apartemen Taehyung nanti.

"Taehyungie, kau di apartemen?" tanya Jungkook begitu Taehyung mengangkat teleponnya.

" _Ne"_ Jungkook sungguh tak bisa mendengar suara serak menyakitkan itu.

"Apa password apartemenmu?" tanya Jungkook lagi.

" _Kenapa kau menanyakan password apartemenku?"_ Taehyung menggerutu sebal. _"Kepalaku pusing prof, jadi biarkan aku tidur"_ rengeknya.

Kalau saja Taehyung tidak dalam kondisi sakit, mungkin Jungkook akan mati gemas menghadapi tingkah namja 22 tahun itu. Sayangnya semua perasaan gemas itu berganti dengan perasaan khawatir. Yeah, Jeon Jungkook khawatir dengan kondisi mahasiswanya.

Terkadang, kebersamaannya dengan Taehyung membuat Jungkook melupakan statusnya sebagai dosen dan status Taehyung sebagai mahasiswa bimbingannya. Juga statusnya yang sudah memiliki istri dan seorang anak berusia 3 tahun.

"- _hatchi_ \- _kau bisa meneleponku lagi nanti jika professor sudah di depan apartemenku. Annyeong"_ dengan tidak sopannya Taehyung memutus sambungan teleponnya.

Bukannya marah tapi Jungkook justru semakin cemas. Walau masih satu bulan saling mengenal, tapi Jungkook tau Kim Taehyung bukan orang selancang itu. Dia masih tau sopan santun bahkan menjunjung tinggi tata kramanya. Satu poin yang membuat Jungkook tertarik padanya.

"Separah apa sakitnya anak itu" gumamnya kemudian melajukan mobilnya menuju apartemen Taehyung.

.

.

Taehyung menggerutu setelah menerima telpon dari dosen pembimbingnya. Dia heran kenapa pria itu jadi sangat cerewet. Kepalanya jadi semakin pusing.

Taehyung teringat bubur yang sudah disiapkan Jimin. Dia ingin memakan bubur buatan sahabatnya itu namun tubuhnya benar-benar tidak bisa diajak kompromi. Bergerak sedikit saja kepalanya luar biasa pening. Belum lagi hidungnya yang mampet namun gatal. Tubuhnya yang kedinginan padahal suhu tubuhnya tinggi.

Rasanya dia tak pernah sakit separah ini. Ingatkan Taehyung untuk lebih menghindari hujan.

"Aaa~ eomma~~" rengeknya sebal.

Namja manis itu menutup seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut tebal lapis tiga. Dia benci seperti ini. Dia lapar tapi tak sanggup bangkit.

Air mata Taehyung menetes. Matanya terasa sangat panas jadinya cairan bening itu meluncur begitu saja. Tubuhnya menggigil dengan intensitas bersin yang tidak main-main.

"Apa orang itu akan datang?" gumam Taehyung. "Apa aku perlu meminta bantuannya? Aaa tidak-tidak. Lebih baik menunggu Jimin saja" gerutunya.

.

.

Jungkook datang tujuh menit lebih cepat dari yang seharusnya. Namja itu mengendarai mobil dengan kecepatan tinggi dan kekalutan luar biasa. Jas hitamnya dia tinggal di mobil. Jadi dia naik ke apartemen Taehyung hanya mengenakan kemeja putih yang lengannya dilipat sampai siku, celana kain hitam dan sepatu pantofel hitam mengkilat.

Di kedua tangan kekarnya ada bungkusan belanjaan bahan makanan dan juga obat-obatan untuk Taehyung. Jungkook sudah memutuskan tidak akan mengajar hari ini. Dia akan mengurusi Taehyung kemudian rapat dan kembali mengurus namja itu setelah selesai rapat.

Mengingat ucapan Taehyung tadi, Jungkook segera menelepon namja manis itu. Tentu saja agar namja itu membuka pintunya.

" _Yoboseyo"_ suara Taehyung terdengar.

"Aku di depan apartemenmu. Beri tau aku password apartemenmu" Jungkook masih memaksa. Dia tak ingin membuat Taehyung kesusahan hanya untuk membuka pintu apartemennya.

" _Cepat sekali. Tunggu sebentar"_ ucap Taehyung.

Jungkook masih menempelkan ponselnya di telinga karena Taehyung belum memutus sambungan telepon mereka. Jungkook jadi mendengar suara gemerasak disana. Sesekali terdengar Taehyung mendesis kesakitan.

" _Ugh!"_

DUK!

"Tae? Ada apa ?" Jungkook panik.

" _Tidak apa_ - _apa prof"_

Jungkook menanti dengan cemas. Apa membuka pintu ini membutuhkan waktu lama? Apa jarak kamar dan pintu utama ini selebar lapangan sepak bola? Jungkook terus menggerutu dalam hati.

Kemudian terdengar suara kunci pintu terbuka setelah tiga menit, Jungkook menghitungnya. Dan saat pintu terbuka, pemandangan yang dilihat Jungkook pertama kali adalah kondisi mengenaskan Kim Taehyung.

Rambutnya acak-acakan. Wajahnya sangat pucat. Mata dan hidungnya juga merah. Sesekali Taehyung menyedot ingusnya kuat-kuat kemudian terbatuk.

"Kenapa professor disini?" tanya Taehyung pelan.

Jungkook langsung masuk. Meletakkan semua barang bawaannya di lantai. Mengunci pintu apartemen. Dan…

Sret~

"Uwooo"

…menggendong Taehyung.

"Kau harus istirahat"

Taehyung diam saja. Alasannya karena tubuhnya terlalu lemah untuk mendebat Jungkook. Dan juga jantungnya yang mendadak berdegup kencang.

Jungkook meletakkan tubuh Taehyung dengan perlahan di atas ranjang empuk milik namja manis itu. Tangannya menempel di dahi Taehyung yang berkeringat. Matanya membola saat merasakan suhu tubuh Taehyung sangat panas.

"Astaga panas sekali"

Taehyung kembali bergelung dengan selimutnya, "Eomma~ sakit~" rengeknya lagi.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Jungkook menyusup ke dalam selimut Taehyung. Mendekap tubuh kurus itu dengan lembut. Mengelus punggung mahasiswanya dengan pelan. Mencoba menyamankan Taehyung.

"Pantas saja selama tiga hari ini aku tidak melihatmu di kampus. Ternyata kau sakit" gumam Jungkook.

"Profesor Jeon" panggil Taehyung.

"Ne? Apa kau perlu sesuatu? Atau ada yang sakit?" Jungkook memandang Taehyung dengan cemas. Tangannya menyingkirkan poni Taehyung yang menempel manis di dahinya.

Taehyung menggeleng dengan bibir manyun. Jika dikondisi normal, Jungkook pasti akan mencapit dan menarik bibir itu seperti biasanya. Sayangnya saat ini Taehyung sedang sakit.

"Aku lapar tapi kepalaku sakit sekali" Taehyung kembali merengek. Dia memang cenderung manja jika sedang sakit.

Jungkook tersenyum, "Tunggu sebentar ne. Aku akan memasakkan bubur untukmu"

Taehyung menggeleng imut. Jungkook mengerutkan keningnya.

"Jimin sudah memasak bubur untukku"

Jungkook diam. Ada sesuatu yang membuatnya tak menyukai ucapan Taehyung barusan. Jimin mendahuluinya.

"Tunggu disini. Akan kuambilkan" Jungkook mengacak rambut Taehyung sebelum melesat ke dapur.

Di dapur, Jungkook melihat ada semangkok bubur yang masih mengepulkan asap. Jungkook sedikit mencicipi masakan teman Taehyung itu. Kemudian dia membawanya ke kamar bersamaan dengan segelas air.

Taehyung sedang merapatkan selimutnya saat Jungkook masuk ke kamar. Namja berusia 30 tahun itu hanya memandang khawatir ke gundukan selimut.

"Tae, ayo makan"

Mendengar kata makan, kepala Taehyung menyembul. Dengan perlahan dia berusaha duduk. Jungkook segera meletakkan nampan yang dibawanya dan membantu Taehyung bangkit. Membiarkan Taehyung bersandar padanya.

Dengan telaten Jungkook menyuapi Taehyung dengan posisi Taehyung yang bersandar pada dadanya. Itu membuat Jungkook harus menunduk dalam agar sendok itu pas masuk ke dalam mulut Taehyung. Walau sedikit sulit, tapi Jungkook berhasil membuat Taehyung memakan setengah lebih dari porsi bubur itu.

"Minum obatmu. Lalu nanti kita ke dokter" ucap Jungkook lembut.

Taehyung menggeleng, "Aku sudah janji dengan Jimin untuk pergi ke dokter bersamanya, prof"

"Apa bedanya pergi ke dokter dengan Jimin atau denganku?!" Jungkook tanpa sadar meninggikan suaranya.

"Aku tidak mau merepotkan professor Jeon" cicit Taehyung, takut.

Jungkook menghela nafas kemudian menyodorkan obat yang dibawanya ke hadapan Taehyung. Dengan wajah merengut lucu, Taehyung meminum obatnya. Kemudian namja manis itu kembali berbaring saat merasakan kepalanya kembali pusing.

Jungkook menyelimuti Taehyung dengan selimut tebal. Tangan kekarnya mengelus dahi pemuda itu. Membuat Taehyung memejamkan matanya dan bergelung manis. Jungkook tersenyum tipis.

Dia bangkit menuju dapur untuk meletakkan sisa makanan Taehyung sekaligus mengambil air dingin dan handuk kecil untuk mengompres Taehyung. Jungkook beruntung karena Taehyung meletakkan barang-barang di rumahnya dalam posisi yang mudah dijangkau mata.

"Tae, apa kau punya thermometer?"

"Laci meja prof" gumam Taehyung.

Jungkook mengambil thermometer di tempat yang ditunjuk Taehyung. Kemudian dia mengompres dahi Taehyung dengan telaten. Jungkook tidak langsung mengukur suhu tubuh Taehyung karena namja itu baru saja selesai makan. Dia akan menunggu sekitar 30 menit untuk melakukannya.

Selama menunggu, Jungkook memperhatikan sosok namja manis yang terkulai lemah di atas ranjang. Rasanya sedikit aneh melihat Kim Taehyung yang selalu penuh energy kini malah terkapar lemah.

Tangan Jungkook terulur untuk mengusap rambut Taehyung. Sesekali mengganti kompresan dengan air yang baru. Setelah tiga puluh menit berlalu, Jungkook memasukkan ujung thermometer ke dalam mulut Taehyung. Menunggu sekitar lima belas menit sebelum mengambil benda pengukur suhu itu.

Tigapuluh Sembilan koma lima derajat celcius.

"Astaga tinggi sekali" gumamnya gusar.

Taehyung menggerung sebal sebelum akhirnya berpindah posisi menjadi menyamping. Jungkook masih mengelus rambut halus Taehyung. Matanya memancarkan kekhawatiran.

"Cepat sembuh Tae"

.

.

14.00 KST

Sudah sekitar lebih dari 6 jam Jungkook ada di apartemen Taehyung. Dengan setia dan telaten, Jungkook mengompres Taehyung. Memastikan namja manis itu merasa nyaman. Memeluknya saat Taehyung mulai merengek kedinginan.

"Profesor Jeon tidak mengajar?" tanya Taehyung.

Saat ini mereka sedang dalam posisi berpelukan dan berhadapan. Jungkook sesekali mengusap peluh yang mengalir di dahi Taehyung.

"Tidak ada kelas"

Taehyung mencibir, "Kau kira aku tak tau jadwal mengajar professor? Aku bahkan hafal kapan professor mengajar, kapan professor hanya akan berdiam diri di ruangan seperti anak ayam"

Jungkook tertawa mendengar perumpamaan yang dipakai Taehyung. "Kenapa anak ayam?"

"Entah. Hanya itu yang terpikirkan olehku"

Jungkook mencubit hidung mancung mahasiswanya. Membuat Taehyung mengerang protes. Jungkook terkekeh kemudian kembali mendekap Taehyung.

"Istirahatlah"

"Kau sudah mengatakan itu ratusan kali dan sudah kulakukan, professor. Aku lelah istirahat terus" gumam Taehyung.

"Makanya jangan sakit"

Taehyung mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Profesor tidak ada kegiatan atau jadwal apapun? Kenapa sedari tadi berada disini?"

"Kau tidak suka aku disini?"

"Aku hanya bertanya. Lagipula aku akan merasa bersalah jika professor terus menerus disini sedangkan kau masih ada kelas"

"Kalau aku pergi, siapa yang akan menemanimu?"

"Ada Jimin professor. Sebentar lagi dia pasti pulang" gumam Taehyung kemudian merapatkan dirinya ke dalam pelukan Jungkook.

Jungkook terkekeh. Taehyung tadi terkesan mengusirnya, tapi lihat sekarang, namja manis itu malah seolah enggan melepas pelukannya.

"Baiklah. Aku akan pergi setelah Jimin pulang. Tapi berjanjilah kau akan ke dokter"

"Astaga sejak kapan professor jadi secerewet ini?" suara Taehyung meninggi kemudian terbatuk tiba-tiba.

Jungkook menepuk-nepuk punggung namja manis itu dengan lembut. Berusaha meredakan gelombang batuk Taehyung yang tak main-main. Taehyung jadi sedikit sesak nafas karena batuk.

Jimin datang tepat pukul 14.15. Matanya sempat menangkap Jungkook yang mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk di tepi ranjang Taehyung. Dia juga melihat tangan Jungkook yang mengusap rambut Taehyung dengan lembut.

"Oh professor Jeon?" sapa Jimin basa-basi.

Jungkook mengangguk dan tersenyum tipis pada Jimin.

"A-apa professor Jeon sudah lama disini?" tanya Jimin.

"Lumayan. Tadinya hanya menjenguk Taehyung karena sudah beberapa hari ini aku tak melihatnya. Lalu saat kulihat dia sendirian, jadi kuputuskan menemaninya sampai kau datang"

Jimin tersenyum lega mendengar ucapan Jungkook. Dia lega ada yang membantunya menjaga Taehyung. Jujur saja, sejak tadi dia sangat tidak konsentrasi di kelas karena memikirkan Taehyung.

"Jeongmal kamshahamnida professor" ucap Jimin.

Jungkook tersenyum, "Tak masalah. Ah! Karena kau sudah pulang, jadi aku pamit. Ada rapat yang tak bisa kutinggalkan"

Jimin mengangguk. Kemudian dia berdiri untuk mengantar Jungkook keluar. Sebelum keluar dari kamar Taehyung, Jungkook sempat melihat ke arah mahasiswanya yang masih bergelung memprihatinkan.

"Jimin-sshi, tolong jaga Taehyung. Demamnya cukup tinggi. Antar dia ke dokter. Dia menunggumu sedari tadi" jika Jimin jeli, dia pasti mendengar nada ketus yang samar saat Jungkook mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya tadi.

Sayangnya Park Jimin kurang peka untuk menangkap nada tidak suka yang keluar dari mulut Jeon Jungkook itu. Namja asal Busan itu hanya mengangguk mengiyakan perkataan Jungkook. Hell, memangnya apa lagi yang bisa dia katakan?

Setelah memastikan Jungkook hilang dari jangkauan pandangnya, Jimin kembali ke kamar Taehyung. Melihat sahabatnya terkapar lemas begitu membuat Jimin meringis sedih. Taehyung tak pernah sakit separah ini.

"Tae, kajja kita ke dokter" Jimin menepuk pipi lembut Taehyung dengan pelan.

Taehyung melenguh, "Sebentar lagi, Chim. Kepalaku masih pusing"

"Baiklah. Istirahat sebentar. Kalau kau masih belum bisa bangkit, aku akan menelpon dokter kemari" Jimin mengusap kening Taehyung.

"Tidak tidak. Aku bisa berdiri, hanya saja tunggu sebentar"

"Tidak apa-apa, Tae. Jangan memaksakan diri"

.

.

Hate You Love You

.

.

Dan pada kenyataannya, Jeon Jungkook tak bisa fokus pada rapat yang dihadirinya. Raganya mungkin ada di rapat. Mungkin juga dia bisa sesekali memberi masukan dan tanggapan. Namun percayalah, sebagian besar diri Jungkook berkata untuk segera mengakhiri rapat ini.

Tapi Jungkook tak bisa meninggalkan rapat ini begitu saja. Rapat kali ini membahas tentang mahasiswa yang sedang menjalani tugas akhirnya. Tentu saja Taehyung termasuk. Dan ini yang membuat Jungkook tak bisa lari dari rapat.

"Usahakan, paling tidak akhir tahun ini, mahasiswa angkatan akhir bisa wisuda. Banyak perusahaan yang sudah menghubungiku untuk segera menyiapkan lulusan-lulusan terbaik dari sini" ucap sang rektor.

"Tapi, apa tidak terburu-buru? Sedangkan banyak mahasiswa tingkat akhir yang baru memulai penyusunan tugas akhir mereka"

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku-blablabla-"

Jungkook sudah tidak bisa lagi menangkap isi pembicaraan mereka. Kepalanya pusing karena kekhawatirannya pada Taehyung. Dia ingin segera kembali ke apartemen Taehyung dan mengecek sendiri keadaan namja manis itu.

Jangan tanyakan Jungkook kenapa. Dia juga tak tau kenapa dia merasa amat sangat khawatir pada keadaan namja itu. Jungkook merasa dia terkadang bertindak luar biasa irasional jika menyangkut Taehyung.

"Profesor Jeon?"

Jungkook tersentak saat mendengar rekannya menepuk pundaknya sambil memanggilnya. Dan seketika dia merutuk saat melihat seluruh peserta rapat melihat ke arahnya.

"Ya?"

"Kau baik-baik saja? Kulihat kau gelisah sekali"

Jungkook tersenyum kecil kemudian mengangguk, "Tidak apa-apa. Aku baik-baik saja"

.

.

Rapat selesai tepat pukul 8 malam. Sebenarnya hanya sampai pukul 6.30, namun pimpinan mereka ingin makan malam bersama. Jungkook tak bisa menolak walau dia sangat ingin segera pergi ke apartemen Taehyung. Taehyung tidak membalas pesannya, maka dari itu Jungkook jadi khawatir.

Begitu dia sampai disana, Taehyung dan Jimin baru saja memasuki lift. Jungkook berlari menahan pintu lift itu. Sepenuhnya mengabaikan tatapan terkejut Jimin dan Taehyung. Beruntung hanya mereka bertiga disana jadi Jungkook tak akan menimbulkan kehebohan karena dia memeluk Taehyung erat.

"Pro-profesor Jeon?" ucap Taehyung gugup.

"Lega rasanya melihatmu" gumam Jungkook pelan.

"Profesor jangan dekat-dekat denganku. Nanti bisa tertular" ucap Taehyung.

Jungkook melepas pelukannya. Tapi sebagai gantinya dia merangkul pinggang ramping Taehyung. Matanya menatap Jimin yang masih menatap mereka berdua dengan tatapan bingung.

"Nah Jimin-sshi, apa Taehyung sudah ke dokter?"

"Hah? Oh, ne professor. Kami baru saja datang dari dokter. Dokter mengatakan Taehyung terserang vertigo. Dan, dia harus istirahat dalam beberapa hari sampai kondisinya benar-benar fit. Tapi…" Jimin menjeda kalimatnya.

"Tapi?"

"Taehyung masih memiliki beberapa mata kuliah untuk perbaikan, professor"

"Biar aku yang mengurus perijinannya"

Ting!

Begitu pintu lift terbuka, Jungkook langsung menggendong Taehyung. Mengabaikan pekikan terkejut namja manis yang sedang sakit dan tatapan kagum dari Jimin. Jimin melihat Jungkook benar-benar mengabaikan protesan lemah Taehyung.

"Istirahat. Jangan pikirkan proposalmu. Aku akan membantumu saat kau sudah benar-benar sembuh" ucap Jungkook saat menyelimuti Taehyung. "Aku tidak menerima penolakan Kim Taehyung" ucapnya saat melihat Taehyung membuka mulut.

"Aish, jangan bercanda professor" omel Taehyung. "Bagaimana bisa aku tidak memikirkan proposalku, sedangkan masih banyak yang harus kukerjakan"

"Sampai mana proses pengerjaannya?"

"Bab 4"

"Demi Tuhan hanya 2 bab lagi. Jadi istirahatlah. Aku janji akan membantumu mengerjakan itu semua. Bulan depan aku pastikan kau sudah mulai penelitianmu"

"MWO?!"

.

.

Hate You Love You

.

.

Beruntunglah tiga hari kemudian Taehyung sudah pulih sepenuhnya. Dengan paksaan dan rengekan serta bukti dengan lompat-lompat, Taehyung akhirnya bisa meyakinkan Jimin jika dia sudah sembuh. Jimin bersikeras menyuruhnya istirahat satu hari lagi.

"Aku benar-benar sudah sembuh" ini sudah kesekian kalinya Taehyung berkata begitu.

"Kau yakin? Kepalamu tidak pusing? Tidak ada yang sakit?"

Taehyung menangkupkan kedua pipi Jimin dan memandangnya lekat-lekat, "Lihat aku. Apa wajahku pucat? Apa aku masih terlihat kesakitan?"

Jimin memandangi Taehyung lekat-lekat. Well, jujur saja, Taehyung jadi sedikit gugup dibuatnya. Tatapan Jimin begitu intens.

"Ternyata kau memang sangat cantik, Tae"

"YA!" Taehyung melepas tangannya dari pipi Jimin. Mengumpati namja itu. Dia berdebar sedari tadi dan Jimin malah berkata yang jauh melenceng dari topik perdebatan mereka.

Jimin tertawa melihat Taehyung mengumpatinya. Taehyung memang sudah sembuh sejak kemarin. Dan Jimin hanya ingin memastikan lagi sekaligus menggoda namja yang sudah dianggapnya adik itu.

Mereka seumuran –hanya selisih beberapa bulan-. Tapi Jimin merasa seolah usia Taehyung jauh dibawahnya. Rasa gemas dan rasa ingin melindungi Taehyung begitu besar dirasakan Jimin. Jimin bersumpah akan menjaga senyuman Taehyung agar tetap terlihat begitu manis.

"Kajja kita berangkat" ucap Jimin.

"Kau akan mengantarku?" mata Taehyung berbinar-binar lucu.

"Tentu saja. Lagipula aku juga akan melakukan sedikit konsultasi dengan Profesor Jung. Kau tau Tae, minggu depan aku akan presentasi usulan penelitianku"

"Whoaaa~ chukkae" Taehyung memeluk erat tubuh sahabatnya. "Aku akan datang mendukungmu"

"Harus. Kau harus datang mendukungku" Jimin mengacak rambut sang sahabat. "Kajja kita berangkat"

.

.

Sesampainya di kampus, Taehyung langsung memasuki kelas yang akan diikutinya pagi ini. Bersyukurlah ini bukan kelas Jeon Jungkook. Ngomong-ngomong soal dosen pembimbingnya itu, Taehyung belum mengabarkan jika dia sudah masuk kampus.

"Toh kami pasti akan bertemu di kampus kan" gumamnya.

Dua jam kemudian Taehyung keluar kelas. Sebagai ganti absennya minggu lalu, dosennya memberikan tugas. Tak masalah karena Taehyung memang sudah memperkirakannya.

"Masih pukul 10. Kurasa lebih baik aku ke ruangan professor Jeon. Pasti pekerjaannya sedikit menumpuk"

Dan benar saja. Begitu Taehyung tiba di ruangan itu, keadaannya jauh berbeda dengan terakhir kali Taehyung masuk. Berkas milik Jungkook sedikit terhambur. Bahkan mejanya sedikit berdebu.

Tanpa mengatakan apapun, Taehyung mengambil kain lap yang selalu dia simpan di bawah meja kerja Jungkook. Membersihkan sedikit ruangan itu dan merapikannya. Sesekali dia akan bersenandung kecil.

Cklek~

"Oh, kau baru datang professor?"

Jungkook, orang yang baru saja datang, melongo di depan pintu. Taehyung mengerutkan keningnya bingung. Dia sempat berpikir jika Jungkook kerasukan setan pintu.

Taehyung melonjak saat tiba-tiba Jungkook menutup pintunya dengan keras dan mengunci dari dalam. Dan belum sempat Taehyung bertanya, Jungkook sudah memeluknya erat.

"Aku mencarimu daritadi. Kau tau, aku bahkan tidak bisa berpikir tenang saat mengajar"

"Ma-maafkan aku" Taehyung tak tau kenapa dia harus mengatakan maaf.

"Harusnya kau mengabariku jika kau masuk kuliah" ucap Jungkook sambil menangkupkan pipi Taehyung.

Taehyung mengerjapkan matanya bingung. Dia tak tau jika kabar darinya sangat penting bagi Jungkook. Dia hanya berpikir mungkin lebih baik jika dia langsung masuk kuliah saja.

"Kajja duduk. Dan, apa kau yang membersihkan ruanganku?" tanya Jungkook setelah mendorong Taehyung untuk duduk di sofa.

"Eum, ne. Aku tak bisa bekerja jika ruangannya kotor" ucap Taehyung polos.

Jungkook memandang Taehyung lekat, "Kau asistenku, bukan pembantuku. Kau juga mahasiswaku jadi jangan lakukan pekerjaan seperti ini lagi. Bukankah aku sudah mengatakan jika tugasmu hanya membantuku mengoreksi nilai dan menemaniku?"

Taehyung diam. Jungkook memang pernah mengatakan hal itu. Sang namja manis menunduk dalam, takut menatap Jungkook. Lebih tepatnya takut jantungnya akan bergemuruh karena tatapan Jungkook ini.

"Kau sudah makan?" tanya Jungkook tiba-tiba.

"Hah? Oh, sudah. Apa professor Jeon belum makan?"

Jungkook menggeleng. "Tadinya aku ingin makan bersamamu dan Jimin di apartemen. Tapi apartemen kalian kosong"

"Astaga! Professor gila. Demi Tuhan ini sudah jam 10.15 dan kau belum makan pagi?!" Taehyung memelototkan matanya.

Jungkook terkekeh, "Apa kau ada kelas setelah ini?"

"Ya! Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan"

"Aku bertanya Kim Taehyung. Apa kau ada kelas setelah ini?" Jungkook mengulangi pertanyaannya.

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya perlu mengerjakan tugasku sebagai pengganti absenku minggu lalu" Taehyung menjawab ketus. "Jadi—"

"Temani aku makan"

"Mw-mwo?" Taehyung tak sempat berkata apa-apa lagi karena Jungkook sudah menarik tangannya.

Memangnya Taehyung bisa apa jika Jungkook sudah menarik tangannya seperti ini?

Dan sekali lagi mereka tidak melihat seseorang memotret mereka dari belakang. Memotret dari awal mereka berjalan di parkiran sampai ke dalam mobil. Bahkan orang itu juga mengikuti mereka dengan menggunakan mobil yang terparkir di depan kampus.

.

.

Jungkook memesan tempat yang lebih privat. Sebuah ruangan khusus yang hanya untuk mereka berdua. Taehyung sudah bertanya kenapa dan Jungkook hanya berkata jika dia hanya ingin makan di tempat yang lebih privat.

"Sudah sejauh mana usulan penelitianmu?"

"Eum? Aku sudah mulai mengerjakannya prof. Hanya saja ada kendala di tempat penelitianku nanti. Sejujurnya aku masih belum menemukan tempat yang cocok"

"Tae, dengarkan. Tahun ini adalah tahun terakhirmu disini. Dan pihak kampus menargetkan semua mahasiswa tingkat akhir harus lulus tahun ini, kau sanggup?"

Taehyung tersenyum, "Memang harus tahun ini kan ? Sejujurnya targetku juga begitu prof. Tahun ini aku akan lulus dan kembali ke Daegu kemudian mengabdi disana"

"Kau tidak mau menetap disini? Maksudku mencari pekerjaan disini?"

"Tidak"

Dan jawaban itu cukup membuat Jeon Jungkook tertegun.

.

.

Hate You Love You

.

.

Seorang wanita manis menggenggam erat ponselnya. Matanya menyorot tajam. Raut wajahnya mengeras.

"Siapa orang itu? Bagaimana mungkin Jungkook lebih suka menghabiskan waktunya dengan namja?"

"Aku harus menyelidikinya lagi"

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Ngga jelas? Sengaja xD  
Alurnya mungkin lambaaaat banget. Maafkan diriku kalo ini makin ngga jelas. Aku cuman rada stuck gimana caranya biar konflik mereka secara perlahan muncul ke permukaan /uasek

Intinya chapter awal awal ini cuman pembuka (?)

Mungkin kalian bisa kasih masukan mau diapain hubungan jeka sama taetae /eaaa

Jangan ragu protes atau apapun selama itu masih pake bahasa yang baik ^^

Aku ngga gigit kok xD

Paipai

Big love, clou3elf


	5. Chapter 4

Hate You But Love You – 4

Author : Clou3elf

Main Cast : Kim Taehyung, Jeon Jungkook, Do Jihan and others

Genre : Drama, Hurt & Comfort

Rate : T-M

Warning : BoysLove, M-Preg, Typo(s), Gaje, Alur lambat, .el

A/N : Hasil obrolan absurd di grup line antar para Vottom yang dengan kurang ajarnya bikin plot dan ngga ada yang mau bikin. Plot-nya terlalu sayang buat diabaikan. Tapi karena saya ngga ahli bikin garem"an….jadi maafkan kalo ini jadinya ancur pake banget.

.

.

Don't Like Don't Read

.

.

Previous Chapter

.

"Tae, dengarkan. Tahun ini adalah tahun terakhirmu disini. Dan pihak kampus menargetkan semua mahasiswa tingkat akhir harus lulus tahun ini, kau sanggup?"

Taehyung tersenyum, "Memang harus tahun ini kan ? Sejujurnya targetku juga begitu prof. Tahun ini aku akan lulus dan kembali ke Daegu kemudian mengabdi disana."

"Kau tidak mau menetap disini? Maksudku mencari pekerjaan disini?"

"Tidak."

Dan jawaban itu cukup membuat Jeon Jungkook tertegun.

.

.

Hate You Love You

.

.

Seorang wanita manis menggenggam erat ponselnya. Matanya menyorot tajam. Raut wajahnya mengeras.

"Siapa orang itu? Bagaimana mungkin Jungkook lebih suka menghabiskan waktunya dengan namja?"

"Aku harus menyelidikinya lagi."

.

.

Chapter Four

.

.

Taehyung mengernyitkan keningnya saat melihat Jungkook memarkirkan mobilnya di basement gedung apartemennya. Dan ditambah raut wajah Jungkook yang terlihat kalem. Seolah memang terbiasa kemari. Padahal baru sekitar dua kali namja tampan itu ke apartemennya

"Eum, apa professor mau mampir?" Taehyung bertanya, bukan menawarkan.

"Ya. Apa kau keberatan?" tanya Jungkook langsung.

Taehyung segera menggeleng kuat-kuat, "Tidak, aku hanya bertanya prof."

Jungkook tersenyum kemudian mengacak rambut cokelat Taehyung sebelum membuka seatbelt miliknya dan keluar dari mobil. Taehyung tentu saja dengan cepat mengikuti Jungkook. Hell, sebenarnya siapa penghuni apartemen ini.

Dalam perjalanan menuju kamar apartemen Taehyung hanya ditemani keheningan diantara mereka. Taehyung sedikit mengantuk dan Jungkook tidak memiliki bahan obrolan apapun. Namun mendadak dia teringat sesuatu.

"Taehyung,"

"Eum?" sahut Taehyung setengah sadar.

Jungkook yang bersandar di lift menoleh menatap Taehyung, "Jangan panggil aku professor Jeon."

"Hah?" Taehyung benar-benar sadar sekarang.

Jungkook sepenuhnya menghadapkan dirinya ke arah Taehyung. Menatap namja manis itu lekat sebelum mengucapkan sesuatu yang membuat Taehyung terkejut sekaligus heran.

"Jangan memanggilku professor saat kita sedang berdua. Cukup panggil aku hyung,"

"Tapi, kenapa?" Taehyung bertanya dengan kening berkerut dan alis bertaut.

Jungkook mengusap tengkuknya dengan gugup, "Hanya agar terkesan lebih akrab. Rasanya aneh saat kau memanggilku professor sedangkan kita berada di luar area kampus." jelas pris berusia tiga puluh tahun itu dengan se-masuk akal mungkin.

Taehyung hanya memandangi dosen pembimbingnya itu dengan raut wajah yang kebingungan. Hingga akhirnya dia menyerah dan mengangguk mengiyakan. Terserah lah yang penting tugas akhirnya selesai dan dia bisa segera kembali ke Daegu.

Setelahnya mereka kembali terjebak keheningan. Jungkook lebih memilih mengawasi Taehyung yang sepertinya mulai mengantuk. Sedangkan pemuda satunya masih berusaha mempertahankan kesadarannya. Setidaknya sampai dia berada di ranjangnya dan sang professor muda ini pergi.

"Profesor, ah maksudku Ju-Jungkook hyung mau masuk?" sungguh, Taehyung tidak terbiasa memanggil Jungkook dengan sebutan hyung. Lidahnya terlalu kaku.

Jungkook tersenyum kemudian mengangguk. Mengikuti Taehyung masuk ke dalam dan mendudukkan dirinya di sofa berwarna coklat muda. Taehyung langsung melesat ke dalam kamarnya, berganti baju.

"Ah, nyalakan saja televisinya hyung. Anggap rumah sendiri." seru Taehyung.

Jungkook yang merasa mendapat ijin dari pemilik rumah pun segera meraih remote dan menyalakan televisi. Sore hari seperti ini, channel televisi manapun sedang menayangkan berita. Jadi, mau tidak mau Jungkook menikmati tontonan berita itu.

Sepuluh menit kemudian Taehyung datang dengan membawa dua kaleng minuman soda dan setoples kue kering. Namja manis itu sudah berganti baju, dia menggunakan baju kaos berwarna putih yang kebesaran dan celana pendek lima senti di atas lutut. Jungkook hanya bisa mengerjabkan matanya melihat pakaian Taehyung.

Baginya terlihat sangat menggemaskan.

"Ah, maafkan aku, aku dan Jimin belum sempat membeli cemilan jadi hanya ini yang tersisa," ucap Taehyung.

Tangan Jungkook merulur mengelus puncak kepala Taehyung, gemas, "Tidak masalah. Aku tidak terlalu suka makan camilan sebenarnya."

"Benarkah? Lalu apa yang hyung suka?" tanya Taehyung penasaran.

"Eum, pergi ke gym?"

Taehyung mendengus saat jawaban Jungkook lebih terdengar sebagai pertanyaan daripada pernyataan, "Jadi hyung suka ke gym? Pantas saja tubuh hyung bagus,"

Tanpa sadar Taehyung memperhatikan bentuk tubuh Jungkook. Mulai dari kedua lengan kekar, bahu yang kokoh, dada yang bidang, tangan yang berurat-urat, dan paha yang kuat. Jungkook diam-diam melirik Taehyung yang asyik memperhatikannya. Senyumnya terkulum begitu tipis saat melihat tatapan tertarik dari mahasiswanya itu.

"Jadi badanku bagus?" pancing Jungkook.

"Tentu saja. Aku jadi ingin punya badan seperti itu," sepertinya Taehyung masih belum memahami apa yang dia ucapkan. Dan Jungkook hanya tersenyum geli mendengar ucapan Taehyung.

Ada rasa gemas dan bangga saat Taehyung memuji tubuhnya. Padahal rasanya Jungkook tidak pernah mengalami hal seperti ini. Perasaan senang saat orang lain memujinya.

Setelahnya mereka hanya fokus menonton televisi. Selang beberapa menit, Jungkook tidak lagi mendengar suara Taehyung. Jungkook berusaha keras menahan tawa saat melihat Taehyung tertidur dengan posisi menunduk. Kepalanya terantuk-antuk ke bawah.

Jungkook menggeser tubuhnya dan membawa kepala Taehyung bersandar nyaman di bahunya. Tanpa sengaja dia melihat mulut Taehyung yang sedikit terbuka. Sesuatu yang Jungkook yakini memiliki tekstur lembut itu kembali menggodanya.

Dengan perlahan dia mendekatkan wajahnya. Tanpa permisi memberi ciuman lembut di bibir Taehyung. Jantungnya terasa bergolak saat bibirnya menangkap bibir pink lembut itu. Sesuai dugaannya, Taehyung memiliki bibir yang lembut dan menggoda.

Awalnya hanya ingin mengecup saja, namun sesuatu dalam dirinya meminta lebih. Apalagi Taehyung sama sekali tidak terusik dalam tidurnya. Jungkook mulai melumat bibir Taehyung dengan teramat lembut.

Sifat rakusnya muncul. Jungkook tak pernah merasa cukup saat mencium bibir Taehyung. Lumatannya semakin basah. Jungkook tak perduli jika Taehyung bangun. Bahkan dia berharap Taehyung terbangun dan membalas ciumannya.

Dengan setengah hati Jungkook melepas ciumannya dan membopong tubuh Taehyung ke kamarnya. Mengunci pintu kamar mahasiswanya. Membaringkan tubuh kurus itu kemudian menindihnya.

Jungkook tak mengerti. Dia tak mengerti kenapa hanya mencium Taehyung saja sudah membuatnya sangat bernafsu. Libidonya melonjak. Sekuat tenaga Jungkook menahan diri agar tidak memperkosa Taehyung.

"Sialan!" umpatnya pelan.

Jungkook kembali mempertemukan kedua belah bibirnya dengan bibir Taehyung. Mengecup, melumat, menjilat dengan perlahan. Kemudian mengecupi seluruh jengkal wajah Taehyung sebelum akhirnya turun ke rahang dan ke leher.

Dengan semangat Jungkook menciumi leher Taehyung. Dan iseng memberi kissmark di dekat rahang Taehyung. Menjilati tanda yang dibuatnya dengan bangga.

Namja berusia tigapuluh tahun itu akhirnya memilih berguling di samping Taehyung sebelum nantinya dia benar-benar akan memperkosa Taehyung. Mata tajamnya memandangi Taehyung dari samping.

Semakin dipandang, Jungkook semakin menyadari jika mahasiswanya ini memiliki pesona yang luar biasa. Garis wajahnya sangat sempurna. Taehyung begitu cantik.

Direngkuhnya tubuh kurus Taehyung. Membuat namja kelewat cantik itu tanpa sadar semakin menyusupkan dirinya mencari kenyamanan. Jungkook terkekeh.

"Tidurlah." bisik Jungkook.

.

.

Hate You Love You

.

.

"Appaaaa~" Jungkook disambut dengan teriakan dan pelukan erat dari putranya begitu dia tiba di rumah.

"Yoogeunnie. Astaga kau berat sekali!" gurau Jungkook.

Yoogeun hanya tertawa, "Appa ayo piknik."

"Piknik? Sekarang?"

"Tentu sajaa. Ayo ayo ayo~"

Jungkook berpikir. Dia ingin segera mandi kemudian beristirahat sebentar sebelum akhirnya kembali ke kampus. Dirinya benar-benar tak sadar tertidur di samping Taehyung sambil memeluknya erat. Beruntung Jungkook bangun lebih dulu sehingga dia bisa pergi sebelum Taehyung bangun.

"Tapi sayang-"

Yoogeun memandang Jungkook dengan pandangan memelas. Membuat Jungkook menghela nafas kemudian mengangguk menyetujui. Apalagi yang bisa dia katakan selain mengangguk menyetujui. Jika tidak begitu, bisa dipastikan Yoogeun akan menangis dan kecewa padanya.

Yoogeun adalah segalanya untuk Jungkook. Dia begitu mencintai Yoogeun. Bocah lucu itu selalu membuat hatinya menghangat. Tanpa sadar membuat rasa lelah Jungkook sedikit berkurang. Jadi Jungkook bersedia melakukan apapun demi membahagiakan darah dagingnya.

"Baiklah baiklah. Satu jam lagi, ya? Appa ingin istirahat sebentar."

"AYAY CAPTAIN!" seru bocah itu.

Seperti keluarga yang terlihat bahagia, Jungkook mengajak Yoogeun dan istrinya piknik. Masih di sekitaran Seoul karena Jungkook tak ingin menghabiskan banyak waktu untuk menyetir. Dia ingin merilekskan dirinya. Sepertinya pilihan mengajak keluarganya piknik bukan hal yang buruk.

Disana cukup banyak keluarga yang sedang menghabiskan akhir pekan mereka seperti Jungkook. Yoogeun sangat senang melihat banyak anak yang sebaya dengannya disana. Jungkook dan istrinya membiarkan Yoogeun sibuk kesana kemari bermain dengan teman barunya.

Sementara Jungkook lebih memilih bersandar di pohon dengan tangan dan perhatian yang terfokus pada ponselnya. Sesekali dia akan mengawasi Yoogeun, memastikan anaknya itu tidak bermain terlalu jauh. Sepenuhnya mengabaikan keberadaan istrinya yang juga ikut mengawasi sesekali melirik ke arahnya.

Jungkook tersenyum simpul kemudian menggerakkan jarinya dengan lincah membalas pesan dari Taehyung. Iya, begitu tiba disini Jungkook langsung menghubungi Taehyung. Dan sepertinya anak itu baru bangun. Jungkook jadi tersenyum.

"Pesan dari siapa?" tanya istrinya.

"Teman." jawabnya singkat.

"Apa teman bisa membuatmu tersenyum bahagia begitu mendapat pesan darinya?" sindir sang istri.

Jungkook melirik sekilas, "Tentu saja." jawabnya datar.

Istrinya mulai kesal, "Jungkook! Kau sedang berakhir pekan dengan keluargamu! Tak bisakah kau meletakkan ponselmu dan fokus pada kami?!"

Jungkook menghela nafas kesal. Kesal karena istrinya yang tak tau diri dan kesal karena kegiatannya saling berkirim pesan dengan Taehyung jadi terganggu. Dirinya merutuk dalam hati namun memilih mengabaikan wanita itu. Jungkook masih tau diri untuk tidak bertengkar di depan umum.

Sayangnya wanita yang menjabat istri Jungkook ini sudah tidak bisa menahan kesal saat melihat Jungkook mengabaikannya dan kembali fokus pada ponselnya. Tangannya terulur cepat hendak mengambil benda persegi panjang itu dari tangan suaminya. Sayangnya Jungkook lebih cepat menghindar. Pria itu melirik tajam ke wanita di dekatnya ini dan mengabaikan lagi.

Istri Jungkook tak menyerah. Dia melakukan percobaan kedua merebut ponsel Jungkook. Namun Jungkook kembali lebih cepat darinya. Tambahan bonus Jungkook menyentak tangannya kasar.

"Berhenti menggangguku!" sentak Jungkook dengan rahang mengetat menahan marah.

Dan belum sempat wanita itu bereaksi, Jungkook sudah bangkit dan memilih menjauh. Mengambil posisi yang jauh dari istrinya namun tetap dapat mengawasi putranya. Dunianya kembali terfokus pada ponsel di tangannya.

Dua menit kemudian raut kesal Jungkook tergantikan raut bahagia disertai senyum geli. Tampak sangat menikmati kegiatannya berkirim pesan dengan Taehyung yang tentu saja tidak diketahui istrinya. Oh pastinya itu mengundang kecurigaan wanita yang sudah enam tahun bersamanya.

.

.

Jimin mengernyitkan keningnya begitu melihat Taehyung menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan senyum dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah. Bahkan sahabatnya itu masih berada di atas tempat tidur. Tidak beranjak sedikitpun dengan selimut yang masih membungkus.

"Kau kenapa? Senang sekali." tanya Jimin kemudian merebahkan diri di samping Taehyung. Lelah sekali semalaman mengerjakan proyek kelompok di rumah salah satu temannya.

Taehyung menggerung protes karena Jimin yang seenaknya memenuhi daerah kekuasaannya. Jimin tentu saja tidak peduli. Taehyung mendengus kemudian kembali fokus pada ponselnya. Sesekali terkikik gelid an menggigit bibirnya malu.

Jimin menyanggah kepala menggunakan satu tangan. Menatap Taehyung yang sepertinya bertukar pesan yang manis. Senyumnya merekah melihat Taehyung yang begitu menggemaskan. Tidak tidak. Jimin tidak menyukai Taehyung _seperti itu._ Dia hanya merasa memiliki adik saat bersama Taehyung.

"Hei, siapa yang sedang bertukar pesan denganmu itu?" tanya Jimin lalu mendekati Taehyung.

"Ya! Menjauh dariku~" rengek Taehyung kemudian menjauhkan ponselnya dari Jimin.

Jimin cemberut, "Kau jahat sekali. Aku kan ingin tau siapa yang sudah membuat adikku malu-malu menjijikkan begitu." ejeknya.

Taehyung melotot menatap Jimin, "Apa? Menjijikkan katamu?!" murkanya. Taehyung mengambil guling miliknya dan memukulkannya brutal pada Jimin yang justru tertawa terbahak.

"Rasakan! Rasakan! Rasakan!" ucap Taehyung sambil memukuli Jimin.

"Yak! Tae! Hentikan astaga." Jimin berusaha menghalau serangan guling Taehyung. Lama-lama sakit juga dipukuli begitu. Apalagi Taehyung sepertinya menggunakan tenaga dalamnya.

"Siapa suruh mulutmu jahat sekali!" sungut Taehyung.

"Eiy, jangan cemberut begitu," Jimin mencolek dagu Taehyung dengan senyum jahil yang masih bertengger di wajah tampannya.

Taehyung menepis tangan sahabat yang sudah dianggapnya seperti kakak itu, "Jangan sentuh-sentuh!" sewotnya.

Jimin lagi-lagi tertawa terbahak. Membuat Taehyung harus memukul pemuda asal Busan itu kuat-kuat. Menimbulkan erangan kesakitan bercampur tawa dari Jimin. Taehyung mau tak mau juga ikut tertawa namun dengan tangan yang tak mau berhenti memukuli Jimin. Herannya Jimin sama sekali tak membalas memukulnya dengan bantal. Sibuk tertawa lalu berteriak meminta Taehyung berhenti.

.

.

Hate You Love You

.

.

Perlahan namun pasti hubungan Taehyung dan Jungkook makin dekat. Mereka sering menghabiskan waktu bersama. Terkadang Jungkook mengajak Taehyung menonton di bioskop, berbelanja, makan, atau hanya sekedar jalan-jalan.

Dan tentu saja Jungkook juga tak melupakan kewajibannya sebagai dosen pembimbing yang harus membimbing Taehyung mengerjakan tugas akhirnya. Hampir setiap hari mereka menghabiskan waktu di kantor Jungkook jika Taehyung sudah selesai kuliah.

Seperti saat ini. Taehyung duduk lesehan di bawah dengan perhatian yang terpusat penuh pada laptop yang menampilkan pekerjaannya dan Jungkook yang duduk di sofa di belakang Taehyung. Posisinya Taehyung berada di antara kedua kaki Jungkook dan Jungkook yang sedikit membungkuk. Membuat dada bidangnya menempel pada punggung Taehyung dan pipi dosen muda itu menempel pada pelipis Taehyung.

Sejujurnya Taehyung tak tau kenapa Jungkook harus mengambil posisi seperti ini. Padahal Taehyung sudah meminta Jungkook untuk menunggu di mejanya saja. Tapi dosen muda itu menolak. Bahkan berkata jika posisi seperti ini membuatnya nyaman.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengambil kehidupan masyarakat sekitarnya juga, Tae? Menurutku itu juga bisa menjadi acuan hipotesismu tentang pengaruh tempat wisata dengan perekonomian warga di sekitar." gumam Jungkook. Sesekali sedikit menoleh lalu mencuri ciuman tipis di pelipis Taehyung.

"Ah jadi maksud professor aku bisa melihat tingkat perekonomian mereka dari kehidupan sehari-harinya begitu?" tanya Taehyung memastikan tanpa menoleh pada Jungkook.

"Pintar," puji Jungkook kemudian menempelkan bibirnya pada pelipis Taehyung. "Bukankah dengan begitu kau bisa menghemat waktu saat melakukan wawancara dengan warga?" gumamnya dengan bibir menempel pada pelipis Taehyung.

Taehyung mengangguk mengerti kemudian kembali menarikan kesepuluh jarinya dengan lincah di atas keyboard. Mengabaikan yang mulai mengendusinya. Melihat Taehyung yang masih fokus dan tak terganggu sedikitpun, Jungkook jadi semakin gencar menciumi sisi wajah Taehyung. Dari dahi samping kemudian secara perlahan turun seinchi demi seinchi hingga sampai ke rahang Taehyung.

"Hyung~" rengek Taehyung lalu berusaha menjauhkan kepala Jungkook darinya.

Entah sejak kapan Jungkook dan Taehyung jadi terbiasa begini setiap mereka hanya berdua. Saling memeluk, mencium, menduselkan wajah ke leher, bahkan beberapa kali saling melumat bibir. Semua terjadi begitu saja tanpa Taehyung maupun Jungkook sadari. Seakan semua terasa benar bagi mereka.

"Hyung jangan begini, ish." gerutu Taehyung yang akhirnya merasa terganggu karena bukan hanya bibir Jungkook yang bekerja tapi tangan pria itu juga. Kedua lengan kekarnya memeluk Taehyung dari belakang. Sesekali dengan nakalnya mengelus bagian depan tubuh Taehyung.

"Siapa suruh mengabaikanku." gumam Jungkook.

Taehyung menoleh kemudian mengangkat sebelah alisnya dengan raut heran. Firasatnya saja atau memang Jungkook baru saja merajuk padanya? Jika benar Jungkook tengah merajuk, luar biasa sekali.

Jungkook tertawa lalu mencuri satu kecupan di bibir Taehyung, "Jangan memasang ekspresi begitu nanti aku kelepasan." guraunya.

"Mesum," ucap Taehyung cepat. "Hyung jangan mengangguku."

"Aku tidak mengganggumu, sayang." gumam Jungkook tapi masih mengecupi pundak Taehyung.

Taehyung hanya menghela nafas kemudian memilih melanjutkan kegiatannya. Meladeni Jungkook hanya akan membuat waktu berharganya terbuang percuma. Lagipula setelah ini Taehyung juga ada janji menemani Jimin jadi paling tidak proposal awalnya harus sudah selesai.

"Assa! Selesai." ucap Taehyung senang.

"Sini biar kuperiksa." baru saja Jungkook akan mengambil laptop Taehyung tapi pemuda itu melarang.

"Tidak tidak tidak. Eum, mungkin dua atau tiga hari lagi baru aku akan memberikannya pada hyung. Aku buru-buru," Taehyung langsung merampas laptopnya kemudian membereskan barang-barangnya.

Jungkook mengernyitkan keningnya, "Kau mau kemana?" tanyanya sambil menggenggam pergelangan tangan Taehyung.

"Aku ada janji menemani Jimin hari ini, besok dan besoknya lagi." jawab Taehyung sekenanya.

"Kemana?" kejar Jungkook. Dia tak akan melepaskan Taehyung jika mahasiswa manisnya itu tidak mengatakan kemana mereka akan pergi.

Taehyung memutar bola matanya malas, "Kami akan berkeliling mencari semua perlengkapan yang akan dibutuhkan Jimin untuk penelitiannya. Minggu depan Jimin sudah mulai penelitian dan dia memerlukan banyak bahan. Sebagai sahabat yang baik aku harus menemaninya." jelas Taehyung.

"Apa harus pergi sekarang? Bagaimana jika nanti saja setelah kita makan malam?" Jungkook menawar.

"Aku yakin hyung tak lupa jika hyung ada rapat tigapuluh menit lagi," ucap Taehyung datar.

Jungkook memandangnya memelas yang dibalas dengan cibiran Taehyung. Keputusan pemuda manis asal Daegu itu sudah tidak bisa diganggu gugat. Dia ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan Jimin sebelum anak itu melakukan penelitian dan mengabaikannya.

"Tidak tidak. Aku harus pergi sekarang." ucap Taehyung final.

"Aku antarkan pulang?"

"Jimin sudah menungguku di tempat parkir."

"Kalau begitu aku antar ke tempat parkir," Jungkook masih berusaha peruntungannya. Dia masih belum puas menghabiskan waktu bersama Taehyung.

"Hyung! Ish menyebalkan sekali. Tidak perlu mengantarku." hampir saja Taehyung menghentakkan kakinya kesal.

"Tapi …."

"Tetap disini atau aku akan konsultasi dengan hyung melalui email saja," ancam Taehyung. "Tidak ada makan bersama, tidak ada bertemu secara langsung, tidak-"

"Baiklah baiklah kau boleh pergi," Jungkook luar biasa dongkol sekarang. Dia melepas genggamannya pada tangan Taehyung lalu mengalihkan wajah.

Taehyung tertawa karenanya. Tangannya terulur mengusap pipi Jungkook. "Tidak usah cemberut begitu, tidak cocok," kikiknya. "Aku pergi professor Jeon~"

Jungkook tidak bereaksi apa-apa bahkan saat Taehyung keluar dari ruangannya. Setelah beberapa lama barulah dia melirik ke arah pintu kemudian tertawa pelan.

.

.

Hate You Love You

.

.

Taehyung baru saja bangun dari tidur siangnya saat mendengar suara bel apartemen yang dipencet beberapa kali. Dengan mata yang tertutup sebelah dan sebelahnya lagi berusaha dia buka, Taehyung berjalan untuk membuka pintu.

Begitu melihat siapa yang datang sontak Taehyung melotot. Rasa kantuknya lenyap seketika. Matanya yang tadi begitu melekat seperti terkena lem kini berkedip-kedip lucu dengan wajah blank menggemaskan. Tamu yang mendadak datang itu hanya tertawa kemudian mendorong Taehyung.

"Hyu-hyung? Kenapa disini?" tanya Taehyung setelah mengatasi keterkejutannya.

Yah. Tamu yang mendadak datang tanpa pemberitahuan itu adalah Jeon Jungkook. Dosen pembimbingnya seenaknya saja datang kemudian memasuki kamarnya.

"Hari ini kita selesaikan semua usulan proposalmu. Tiga hari lagi kau harus sudah sidang proposal." ucap Jungkook.

"Hah?"

Dan begitulah awalnya hingga mereka berakhir dengan posisi yang tidak jauh seperti saat di ruangan Jungkook. Bedanya kali ini Jungkook yang melakukan pemeriksaan terhadap apa yang sudah dikerjakan Taehyung. Taehyung bingung, padahal tidak dalam posisi begini pun tidak apa-apa.

"Jadi kau belum menentukan lokasi penelitian?" tanya Jungkook. Kali ini mereka dalam mode serius walaupun posisinya sedikit aneh.

"Sebenarnya aku ada beberapa opsi tempat yang menurutku cocok. Menurut Jimin juga begitu. Jadi rencananya besok aku akan berkonsultasi dengan hyung terkait tempat-tempat itu," jawab Taehyung kemudian menguap.

Jungkook mengangguk paham. Diletakkannya laptop Taehyung di meja kemudian dengan mudah dia mengangkat tubuh Taehyung untuk duduk di sampingnya dengan kaki berada di atas paha Jungkook.

"Eh," Taehyung hampir menurunkan kakinya jika Jungkook tidak menahannya.

"Biarkan saja begini. Kau terlihat lelah," ucap Jungkook sambil memijat pelan kaki Taehyung.

Taehyung menyandarkan diri pada sofa di sampingnya. "Eum, aku dan Jimin berkeliling mencari perlengkapan yang dibutuhkan Jimin untuk penelitiannya. Ternyata tidak semudah itu. Dan lagi kemarin kami terkena hujan," cerita Taehyung. "Hah~ aku jadi kasian pada Jimin."

"Mau keluar untuk makan malam?" tanya Jungkook.

Taehyung terperanjat saat melihat jam dinding di atas televisi. "Oh, sudah jam 7 malam. Waktunya makan malam." ucapnya.

Jungkook tertawa sambil memandangi Taehyung. "Ah aku berubah pikiran. Bagaimana kalau kau memasak makan malam saja?" tanyanya.

Taehyung tampak berpikir, "Boleh saja. Tapi aku harus belanja dulu. Bahan makanan kami sedang habis." ucapnya sambil balas memandang Jungkook.

"Tak masalah. Aku bisa menemanimu belanja," Jungkook berucap sambil mengedikkan bahu.

"Tunggu disini. Aku mandi sebentar," ucap Taehyung kemudian bangkit dan berlari mandi.

Jungkook menghela nafas. Memijit keningnya guna mengusir bayangan setengah paha Taehyung yang terekspos tadi. Taehyung hanya mengenakan kaos putih longgar dengan celana super pendek berwarna kuning. Hampir saja tangan Jungkook tadi merayap semakin ke atas.

.

.

.

Taehyung dan Jungkook memasuki supermarket setelah memarkirkan mobil mereka. Jungkook melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Taehyung. Seakan menegaskan kekuasaannya terhadap pemuda di sampingnya ini. Sedangkan Taehyung sendiri sibuk mendorong troli dan melihat berbagai bahan makanan.

"Hyung ingin makan apa?" tanya Taehyung sambil menimbang-nimbang kedua buah sawi putih di tangannya.

"Japchae?" jawab Jungkook setelah berpikir beberapa lama.

"Oke call!"

Setelahnya mereka sibuk memilih bahan-bahan makanan yang akan dibuat japchae malam ini dan bahan makanan untuk persediaan. Sesekali akan ada derai tawa dari keduanya. Dibumbui Jungkook yang akan menggoda Taehyung atau Taehyung yang menggoda Jungkook. Sekilas seperti pasangan.

Dan karenanya mereka jadi mengabaikan keberadaan orang yang tak pernah berhenti mengikuti mereka kemanapun dengan kamera yang berada di tangannya. Orang itu hanya menghela nafas kemudian mengarahkan ponselnya ke arah keduanya dimana Taehyung mencubit pipi Jungkook dan Jungkook mencapit hidung Taehyung.

"Sebenarnya kalian serasi. Sayangnya kalian memilih musuh yang salah." gumamnya sebelum kemudian mengetikkan beberapa kalimat.

 _Send_

.

.

Hate You Love You

.

.

"Darimana saja kau?" Jungkook sedikit terkejut saat tiba-tiba istrinya berucap begitu dia tiba di rumah.

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Jeon Jungkook ini sudah pukul 1 malam demi Tuhan! Dari mana saja kau?" wanita itu masih mendesak Jungkook.

Jungkook memandang malas ke arah wanita yang dianggap perusak kebahagiaannya itu. "Sudah kukatakan itu bukan urusanmu nona."

"Ini sudah kesekian kalinya kau pulang malam, Jeon! Yoogeun menanyakanmu."

Jungkook berdecih, "Cih, kau selalu menggunakan Yoogeun untuk menekanku. Sayangnya aku tau apa yang kulakukan. Sejauh ini aku tidak sekalipun menelantarkan Yoogeun, eum. Tidak seperti seseorang yang berpura-pura menjaga Yoogeun dengan baik padahal sibuk dengan urusannya sendiri." sindirnya tajam.

Wanita di depannya tampak tersinggung, "Kau!"

"Aku benar kan? Berhenti menggunakan putraku untuk menekanku. Sampai kapanpun aku tak akan pernah bisa menganggapmu sebagai istriku. Secara hukum mungkin kau memang istriku tapi selebihnya tidak." usai mengatakan itu Jungkook memilih memasuki kamar Yoogeun dan tidur disana.

Meninggalkan sang istri yang tengah mengepalkan tangannya dengan wajah yang berangsur memerah. "Ini semua pasti karena pria menjijikkan itu," desisnya. "Kau memilih lawan yang salah manis. Kalau aku tak bisa memiliki hati Jungkook, akan kubuat siapapun pemilik hati Jungkook menderita."

Setelah pertengkaran malam itu, Jungkook semakin jarang pulang ke rumah. Kalau pun pulang ke rumah itu pasti larut malam sekali. Hanya beberapa kali Jungkook pulang lebih awal untuk menemani Yoogeun sebelum kemudian pergi lagi ke apartemen Taehyung.

Yeah, Jungkook jadi sering menginap di apartemen Taehyung. Menemani pemuda itu saat Jimin tak ada disana. Oh pernah juga Jungkook menginap saat ada Jimin disana.

Jimin tak terlalu terkejut saat Jungkook mendadak datang kemudian menginap. Toh Taehyung juga tak keberatan sebenarnya. Entah polos atau terlalu baik, Taehyung selalu menyuruh Jungkook tidur sekamar dengannya daripada tidur di sofa. Dan Jimin tak bisa melarang apa-apa lagi.

Sebenarnya saat Jimin tidak ada di apartemen, Jungkook dan Taehyung beberapa kali melewatkan malam dengan sedikit making out. Saling bercumbu dan menyentuh namun tidak bersetubuh. Taehyung yang menolak dengan alasan belum siap. Jungkook hanya bisa menurut walau sebenarnya dia sangat ingin melakukan hal itu dengan Taehyung.

.

.

.

Jimin dan Taehyung sedang menghabiskan waktu dengan jalan-jalan berdua. Hal rutin yang dulu sering mereka lakukan untuk melepas penat. Hanya pergi berkemah ke pantai atau ke gunung dan saling bercerita.

Kali ini Taehyung bercerita tentang hubungannya dengan Jungkook. Semuanya. Termasuk mereka yang beberapa kali making out. Jimin terkejut tentu saja. Tak menyangka ternyata hubungan Taehyung dan Jungkook sudah sejauh itu.

"Waw, sejujurnya aku terkejut, Tae. Aku tau kalian dekat, sangat dekat bahkan. Tapi tak kusangka sejauh ini." gumam Jimin.

Taehyung menatapnya memelas. "Apa kau akan memarahiku? Kau jijik padaku?" tanyanya.

Jimin menyentil kening Taehyung kemudian memasukkan satu lagi kayu bakar di api unggun mereka. "Aku tau kau bodoh tapi tak kusangka sebodoh ini. Mana mungkin aku jijik padamu, bodoh. Aku pun tak akan memarahimu karena itu sepenuhnya hak mu."

"Yak! Kau tak perlu menyebutku bodoh berulangkali, Chim." protesnya.

"Tapi, Tae, aku hanya akan mengingatkanmu. Kau harus tetap menjaga batasanmu dengan professor Jeon. Aku hanya takut kau merasakan sakit hati nantinya. Yah, aku berharap professor Jeon itu single tapi kita semua tak ada yang tau bukan? Dia sangat tertutup soal masalah percintaan dan statusnya. Apa kau pernah menanyakannya?" tanya Jimin.

Taehyung mengangguk lalu menggeleng, "Aku pernah menanyakan hal itu padanya tapi dia malah tersenyum aneh begitu lalu mengalihkan pembicaraan. Setelahnya aku tak pernah bertanya lagi karena kukira mungkin saja dia punya pengalaman buruk soal percintaan, kan."

Jimin memeluk lututnya, "Lalu, kau? Apa kau menyukainya?" tanya Jimin tanpa melepas tatapannya pada Taehyung.

Taehyung diam sebentar lalu balas memandang Jimin, "Aku tak tau. Tapi sejujurnya aku takut jika nantinya aku akan jatuh cinta padanya. Lebih takut lagi dengan kemungkinan dia memiliki kekasih atau bahkan istri. Jungkook hyung itu sempurna. Dia tampan, pintar, baik, jadi mustahil orang sesempurna itu single kan? Jujur saja aku juga memikirkan ini dan aku takut."

"Kau benar."

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana?"

"Itu terserah padamu. Asalkan kau masih mengingat batasanmu dan status kalian yang sebagai mahasiswa dan dosen pembimbing, itu pesanku."

Taehyung tersentak, "Kau benar. Jungkook hyung juga dosen pembimbingku." gusarnya.

"Sudah tak perlu dipikirkan terlalu berat. Ikuti saja kata hatimu." ucap Jimin malam itu.

Sepulang kemah Taehyung memilih berdiam di kamarnya. Meminta Jimin mengunci pintu apartemen mereka dari luar, tentu saja Taehyung memegang kunci yang lain, dan mematikan ponselnya. Intinya menghindari Jungkook.

Taehyung sedang ingin memikirkan semuanya dengan tenang. Benar-benar memikirkan dan mendengarkan kata hatinya. Tidak ingin ada yang mengganggu. Jimin sekalipun. Dan untungnya sahabatnya itu mengerti. Untungnya lagi semua urusannya dengan Jungkook terkait usulan penelitian sudah selesai. Jadi Taehyung tak ada lagi alasan untuk menemui Jungkook.

"Bagaimana jika seandainya Jungkook hyung sudah memiliki kekasih atau istri? Sama saja aku merusak kebahagiaan mereka. Kalaupun tidak punya, Jungkook hyung adalah dosenku. Tidak seharusnya begini," Taehyung mulai bermonolog. "Aaahhhh~ betapa bodohnya kau Kim Taehyung!" rutuknya kemudian.

Taehyung rasanya malas sekali pergi kemana-mana. Total tiga hari ini Taehyung hanya berdiam di apartemen. Jimin pulang ke Busan. Untungnya Taehyung sempat menyetok bahan makanan dan camilan serta makanan instan. Setidaknya dia tak akan kelaparan.

Efek yang dia rasakan akibat terlalu keras berpikir adalah kepalanya sering pusing. Memikirkan hubungannya dengan Jungkook benar-benar menguras energinya. Padahal penyelesaiannya sungguh sepele. Taehyung hanya perlu menjaga jarak dengan Jungkook dan bersikap selayaknya mahasiswa dan dosen.

Taehyung sudah memutuskan begitu.

Setelah yakin dengan keputusannya, Taehyung menyalakan ponselnya. Dan benar saja. Berpuluh chat dan pesan serta pemberitahuan panggilan dari Jungkook memenuhi ponselnya. Sedikit takjub sebenarnya. Tapi Taehyung berakhir mengabaikannya dan menonton film.

Awalnya Taehyung menonton filmnya dengan khidmat. Tertawa saat melihat adegan lucunya. Menggigit bantal saat melihat adegan yang sangat menggemaskan baginya. Dan mengomel saat penjahat dalam film membuat ulah.

Hingga akhirnya kenikmatan Taehyung menonton film diganggu dengan suara ketukan pintu brutal dan bel yang dibunyikan dengan nyaring. Tadinya Taehyung ingin membiarkannya saja. Tapi lama kelamaan dia jengkel.

"Ya! Kau ta-" belum sempat Taehyung menyelesaikan kalimatnya, dia sudah diterjang seseorang.

Matanya membulat begitu mengetahui siapa yang menerjangnya dengan sebuah pelukan erat ini. Seketika dia menyesal membuka pintu apartemennya jika saja Taehyung tau siapa yang datang. Dia belum siap bertemu Jungkook.

Taehyung memberontak setelah tersadar dari fase terkejutnya. Dengan sekuat tenaga dia mendorong Jungkook keluar. Dan nyatanya tak semudah itu.

Jungkook menarik tangannya. Memutar posisi mereka. Dan membanting pintu hingga tertutup dengan keras. Hasilnya adalah posisi Taehyung yang terjepit diantara pintu dan tubuh besar Jungkook. Terperangkap dengan tangan Jungkook di kanan kiri kepalanya.

Taehyung heran dengan penampilan Jungkook yang acak-acakan. Tidak rapi seperti biasanya.

"Kenapa menghindariku?" tanya Jungkook lirih.

"Hah? A-aku tidak …."

"Kau menghindariku Kim Taehyung!" nafas Jungkook memburu. "Apa kau sakit? Atau aku melakukan kesalahan?"

"Bukan begitu professor Jeon. Hanya saja-"

Jungkook menggapai bibir Taehyung. Tidak mengijinkan Taehyung membuka suara jika yang keluar nanti hanyalah alasan-alasan bualan pemuda manis di depannya. Jungkook menciumnya dengan paksa. Taehyung mengatupkan bibirnya dengan tangan yang mendorong Jungkook menjauh.

Jungkook melepas ciuman mereka kemudian menunduk. "Katakan padaku ada apa? Kenapa menghindariku?"

Taehyung jadi tidak tega. Jungkook terlihat sedih sekali. Setelah menghela nafas panjang Taehyung membawa Jungkook ke sofa. Pikirnya Jungkook juga harus tau agar mereka bisa sama-sama mengingat batasan.

"Sebenarnya akhir-akhir ini menghindarimu karena aku berpikir, prof-"

"Hyung." potong Jungkook.

"-hyung, baiklah. Aku sedang berpikir tentang banyak hal. Tapi semua tentangmu." aku Taehyung.

Jungkook hanya diam. Dia membiarkan Taehyung yang berbicara. Mengungkapkan semua perasaan terpendamnya yang sialnya membuat Jungkook kalang kabut dilanda khawatir yang sangat.

"Aku sempat berpikir, bagaimana jika hyung sudah punya kekasih atau istri. Jika hyung punya itu sama saja aku menyakiti pasangan hyung. Kalaupun tidak punya, hyung adalah dosen pembimbingku. Rasanya sangat salah jika kita … melakukan hal-hal itu dengan status mahasiswa dan dosen. Jadi aku berpikir untuk mulai menjaga jarak dan membatasi kedekatanku dengan hyung." jelasnya.

Jungkook memandangnya dalam. "Jangan lagi," ucapnya.

"Hah?"

"Jangan lagi mengatakan kau akan menjaga jarak denganku atau membatasi kedekatan kita. Jangan, kumohon." pinta Jungkook lirih.

"Hyung adalah dosenku. Terlepas dari hyung sudah memiliki pasangan atau tidak, status itu tetap menghantuiku. Membuatku merasa bersalah."

Jungkook menggenggam tangan Taehyung. "Di kawasan kampus kau adalah mahasiswaku dan aku dosenmu. Tidak masalah karena memang itu kenyataannya. Tapi setelah di luar kampus, tak bisakah kau menganggapku temanmu? Lupakan status jika kita adalah sepasang mahasiswa dan dosen," terangnya.

Taehyung masih diam. "Baiklah kalau kau mau kita berlaku professional selayaknya mahasiswa dan dosen pembimbing di kampus dengan menjaga jarak dan batas denganku. Tapi jangan lakukan di luar kampus. Aku ingin terus sedekat ini denganmu, Taehyung." lanjut Jungkook.

"Tapi …."

"Apa kau benar-benar ingin menjaga jarak denganku?" tanya Jungkook.

"Ya." Taehyung memandang apapun asal bukan Jungkook.

"Tatap mataku dan katakan sekali lagi," ucap Jungkook lembut. Tangannya menangkup wajah Taehyung dan mengarahkan padanya.

Taehyung berhasil menatap mata hitam Jungkook. Tapi tak berhasil mengatakan hal yang sama. Karena hatinya menolak. Dia tak ingin jauh dari Jungkook. Dia juga ingin terus bersama Jungkook.

"Katakan, Tae." tuntut Jungkook.

Taehyung menggeleng. "Tidak. A-aku juga ingin terus dekat dengan hyung." Taehyung memutuskan untuk jujur.

Jungkook tersenyum kemudian mencium kening Taehyung lama. Setelahnya menempelkan kening keduanya dan berbisik lembut, "Kalau begitu mulai sekarang kita akan berlaku seperti mahasiswa dan dosen jika di dalam kawasan kampus. Di luar itu, kita adalah Jeon Jungkook dan Kim Taehyung. Tanpa dibatasi status mahasiswa dan dosen."

Taehyung mengangguk dan tersenyum. Bibirnya kembali ditawan oleh Jungkook. Kali ini Taehyung tidak menolak. Dia bahkan membalas ciuman Jungkook sama antusiasnya. Perlahan namun pasti suasana disana menjadi lebih intim. Gairah mereka tersulut bebas.

Mereka melakukannya. Benar-benar melakukannya untuk pertama kali. Taehyung memberikan pengalaman pertamanya pada Jungkook. Hal yang selalu ditahannya. Mereka melewati batas making out.

.

.

Hate You Love You

.

.

Pagi harinya istri Jungkook terkejut mengetahui suaminya tertidur di samping Yoogeun. Memeluk bocah itu dengan senyum yang tersemat di wajah tampannya yang berseri. Bahkan tanpa mengganti pakaian dan melepas sepatunya.

'Sepertinya dia sangat lelah.' batin wanita itu.

Wanita itu menunduk ingin memberikan ciuman di kepala bagian samping Jungkook karena posisi pria itu yang miring. Namun tubuhnya mendadak menegang saat melihat bekas merah mencolok di bagian bawah telinga, satu jalur dengan garis rahang tegas Jungkook.

Matanya memicing penuh amarah melihat tanda merah yang seolah mengoloknya. Yang ada di pikirannya adalah si pria jalang yang membuat Jungkook berpaling itu. Wanita itu tak menyangka hubungan mereka sudah sejauh ini.

Kali ini dia sudah tidak bisa lagi berdiam. Jungkook sudah kelewatan menyelingkuhinya. Dan tentu saja dia akan bertindak.

.

.

. TBC

.

.

HUAHAHAHAHA SELESAI JUGA CHAP INI

Maafkan kalo sekali lagi ini ala sinetron yang dramanya ngga habis-habis. Iya tau ini aneh banget. Dan bosenin tentu aja muehehehe.

Maafkan kengaretan luar biasa di ff ini. Hampir setaun sejak terakhir di update ya? /ditimpuk.

Sumpah aku terharu ada yang masih nagihin ff ini. Aku aja lupa kalo ada tanggungan ini /dislepet.

Makasih buat yang udah sabar nunggu *kayak ada yang nunggu aja*. Makasih buat yang udah menyempatkan diri baca ff absurd ini meuehehe.

Doakan aja selepas kkn bisa rutin apdet sebulan sekali biar cepet selesai /heh

Akhir kata, you are the cause of my euphoria~~

Biglove, clou3elf


End file.
